


I wanna feel a different kind of tension

by baeconandeggs, Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe -Fashion, Alternate Universe-Office, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF!Baekhyun, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Tension, Side Lu Han/Baekhyun, Side character Mpreg, Slow Burn (ish), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “You drop kicked him and then threw water in his face?”“He was an asshole!” Baekhyun defends.~~~~Forced to work with rival fashion brandLOEY's CEO Park Chanyeol for a charity project, Baekhyun is sure it's hate at first sight. The Alpha is annoying, cocky, and can't seem to leave Baekhyun alone. Baekhyun is ready for the project to be over as soon as possible, but somewhere along the way, the line between hate and love starts to blur.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 184
Kudos: 1393
Collections: BAE2020





	I wanna feel a different kind of tension

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE1447  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hi! I would like to thank the prompter for this wonderful prompt, I hope it does justice to your vision! I had a blast writing the tension between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and I hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> Thank you mods for running this fest and for your patience in submission.
> 
> Thank you most of all to my wonderful partner in crime who helped me go through several versions of this fic and stayed with me right until the last 2:30am marker! <3
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Dua Lipa's 'Pretty Please'
> 
> Enjoy!

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

“You need a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun shrieks, jumping in his seat. He’s incredibly lucky that the sketch pencil in his hand goes flying up instead of to the side or the work he’d been going at for nearly an hour would be ruined. 

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun yells, completely indignant when Jongdae has the nerve to waddle inside. 

“Hyung told me to grab you. I’m the frontline to get you to come quietly. If you don’t he’ll throw you over his shoulder.” Jongdae’s tone is smug. Baekhyun glares even as he rushes to give up his seat to the heavily pregnant omega. 

Jongdae kisses his cheek before taking the spot, patting his stomach that has no reason to be that big at six months. 

Baekhyun groans, partly in exasperation and partly because standing up reveals how sore his back has got hunching over his work table for most of the day. 

“I’m almost - ”

“-done, yeah, yeah,” Jongdae waves his hand in the air, curiously going through the pile of sketches Baekhyun has put in the ‘maybe’ pile. “These are good, Baek.”

Baekhyun shrugs, sighing as he takes the papers out of Jongdae’s grasp and puts them in his binder. “They’re shit, and I know it. I feel like I am recreating the same thing over and over again.”

Jongdae’s eyes soften. “You’re too hard on yourself, Baek.”

“Being soft isn’t going to keep me at the top,” Baekhyun retorts, though it lacks heat. Now that his flow of concentration has been broken, he realizes how tired he is. 

“No one doubts you are amazing, Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae consoles, hand grabbing Baekhyun’s and squeezing tightly. “Your name is on everyone’s lips, your brand on everyone’s body between 21 and 29. Your company has broken into the elite, and you’re on the face of the top of the world’s richest under 30. You deserve a break, idiot.”

Baekhyun smiles wearily, sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist, ear pressed to Jongdae’s belly. The twins shuffle minutely, and it makes a grin split across Baekhyun’s face. It’s stupidly soothing to be in Jongdae’s reassuring arms. 

The thing is, Baekhyun _knows_ he is successful, but it never feels like it’s enough. 

“If I stop, someone will overtake me. I can’t afford that,” Baekhyun mumbles. “They’re looking for any weakness, especially because I am an om-”

“Because you’re you. A brilliant genius, a creative mastermind and a passionate idiot. But you’re burning yourself out,” Jongdae retorts, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “It’s also been a while since you’ve worked on a passion project, you know?”

“Well my muse had to go and get himself knocked up - ow!” Baekhyun cries, rubbing his forehead where Jongdae flicked him. 

“You hate my sense of style,” Jongdae laughs, referring to his oversized grandpa cardigan and baggy skirt. It makes Baekhyun bear his teeth at the eyesore because Baekhyun is sure Jongdae went for the ugliest things he could find rather than the maternity line Baekhyun practically hand stitched him. 

“Exactly!” Baekhyun points out, leaping to his feet and stretching wide. It’s amazing what a good hug from Jongdae can do. “Your awful fashion sense drives me to be _better_.”

Jongdae aims to swat at his ass but Baekhyun dodges away.

“Maybe that’s why all my stuff has been the same lately,” Baekhyun muses, staring out the window at the night sky line. 

Jongdae sighs, carefully trying to get up. Baekhyun assists, and then reluctantly starts packing up. It’s not like he can say no to Jongdae. 

“I think you need a new angle to work from,” Jongdae says, “you’ve been in the seat of the CEO a lot this past year. Take a break, your team can handle running the company if you want to design, Baek. Devote yourself to a project like you used to.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Baekhyun whines, tugging Jongdae along as they exit the building. “As if Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo-ya aren’t going to go wild and start trying to take over Appeungjong.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “And that is a bad thing because?”

Baekhyun pouts. “It’s my company!” 

Jongdae pinches Baekhyun, ignoring his pained yelp. “I get you have your pride Baekhyun, but what’s going to be left of it if you start losing your vision? Delegate. You trust Junmyeonnie hyung and Kyungsoo with your life, and they trust you.”

Baekhyun eyes Jongdae warily, a sudden niggling feeling springing up at the back of his mind. “Why does this feel like an intervention?”

Jongdae grins as the elevator doors open and Minseok comes into view. He dances into his husband’s arms, kissing him with a sappy grin and turning around to smile smugly at Baekhyun.

“Because it is.”

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

“This is a coup d’état!” Baekhyun seethes, pointing an accusing finger at Jongin who doesn’t even have the good graces to look chastised. Instead he giggles, that stupid annoying tone when he knows he has successful won one over Baekhyun. 

“This is a project,” Kyungsoo replies, deadpan. He doesn’t even look up from the notes on his desk. “You need one, the company needs one, and that’s that.”

“I didn’t agree to this!” Baekhyun whines. He sullenly slumps in his seat, glaring at his team. 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon sighs, talking in that stupidly placating beta tone that makes Baekhyun feel like a child when it's used on him, “we’re not trying to usurp your power. You have been busy, we got contacted by UNICEF and there wasn’t any reason to pass a project like this up.”

“But why does it have to be a joint project?” Baekhyun cries, barely resisting the urge to kick his feet. “And why did Jongin get to pick who we were working with?”

“Because,” Junmyeon says, ever so patient, “Jongin is our PR Director for a reason. He’s only picked the best for us to work with - and it was done with you in mind. A breath of fresh air that can help elevate our brand.”

Something suddenly clicks and Baekhyun leaps to his feet, hands slamming on the table. “You’re hiding something! You’re trying to draw me away from _who_ we’re working with.”

“Told you he’d realize,” Kyungsoo says, his tone amused as he places his head on his hand staring at Junmyeon with a raised eyebrow.

“Yah!” 

“Hyung,” Jongin slides in, “you said you trust us, so please trust us. It’s a charity project to raise money for children’s clothing. There wasn’t any reason to say no, even better to have a trendy brand on our side.”

Baekhyun hates when Jongin talks smart. He is what Baekhyun envies, a beautiful omega that disarms everyone in the room with his looks and smile but his shark-like mind devours anyone that gives under him. And he’s currently using it on Baekhyun. 

“Okay, fine, we picked up the project, I don’t mind that part since it’s for a good cause. But why did you put me down as the Creative Director _and_ Head Designer? I can’t take that on my plate on top of my regular - ”

“You’re not,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “Junmyeon hyung and I are going to take over a share of your work. You’ll only need to be acting CEO during the length of this project, mostly just to sign our papers. We’ll take care of it. So go find your spark, idiot.”

Baekhyun is almost touched. Except. 

“I knew this is how it would end, I never should have hired you, Soo,” Baekhyun wails, throwing himself back into the chair. “So now you’re going to take over my company and abandon me to the whims of joint partnership that will slander my name and let you transition to steal my spot -”

“If you’re going to rant like this, can I grab lunch?” Kyungsoo interrupts. 

“Soo!” 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon’s voice is sharp. Probably shouldn’t have turned into a brat, Baekhyun thinks sullenly. “This isn’t negotiable. You’ll be meeting your partner Friday evening for dinner and you will _not_ screw up this partnership.”

“Relax, hyung,” Jongin says, his smile is winsome. “You’ll like them, I promise. They seem to really respect you from what my contact has told me. He tried to seduce me into saying yes, though I wouldn’t have minded if it came to that. Maybe I should have played hard to get for longer.”

Baekhyun throws his arms at Jongin as if to say ‘see’, but neither Junmyeon or Kyungsoo bat an eye. 

“This was all Jongdae’s idea wasn’t it?” Baekhyun hisses. 

Junmyeon smiles faintly. “It’s hard to say no to him.”

Baekhyun can’t disagree. “Fine. Whatever. It’s your headache!”

And like that the tension Baekhyun hadn’t even realized was there, breaks. He blinks as the others get up and head out of the room, Jongin clapping Baekhyun’s shoulder with a cute ‘hwaiting’ on his lips. And then they are gone. 

Too late, Baekhyun realizes he never got a partner name. Oh well, how bad could it be?

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

This week could not get worse if it tried.

It’s been nothing short of hellish delegating the tasks to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo respectively and tying up all loose ends that need his signature for execution. Contacting departments both internal and external about the temporary change had garnered some media attention but luckily Jongin had been able to spin it into a buzz of excitement revealing Baekhyun will personally be working on a project.

The enormity of what he’s been tasked to do is slowly starting to get to Baekhyun too. It’s been years since Baekhyun has felt proud of his creations and now he worries that adding a second party into the mix is going to fuck it up even more.

And to top it all off, Baekhyun woke up this morning to a familiar feeling. Sensitive skin, slightly higher body temperature and a heightened sense of awareness. All pre-heat warnings. Jongdae must have turned off his alarm to remind him to take suppressants. His best friend had been on his case about supressing too many heats, but this time around, Baekhyun _really_ doesn’t want to deal with it.

So yes, it’s been a really shitty week all together and Baekhyun feels like a fool for expecting to catch a break at the end of it. 

Which leads to now.

Baekhyun, tapping his fingers against the immaculate wood of the fine table he sits at, irritatingly scrolling through the document on his phone while _waiting_ for his most esteemed partner. 

The waiter nervously hovers at the door of Baekhyun’s private booth, stuttering when she asks if Baekhyun would like to order any appetizers. As she had, over twenty minutes ago. 

“No, thank you,” Baekhyun tries to say as politely as possible but the waiter still makes a small ‘eep’ and hurriedly closes the sliding door.

Well, he supposes his anger must show on his face then.

He’s been waiting almost half an hour for his partner company’s contact to arrive. He’d even made sure to show up early, as courtesy despite his hectic schedule. In any other situation, Baekhyun would have gotten up and walked away after five minutes, business deal be damned. A partner that could not even provide a notice that they will be late – the fact that they would dare be _late_ to a high scale project, does not bode well. 

But Jongin’s face flashes across his mind, his pouting lips asking Baekhyun to ‘please take this meeting seriously’. And for fucks sake, this project was for _charity_. Baekhyun needs to at least try. 

Trying to calm himself down, Baekhyun turns his eyes back to the brief he’d been reading. If there was one small saving, tiny, miniscule, saving grace of his partner being late, it’s that Baekhyun at least do the research he was meant to do well before this on who said partner _is._

LOEY. 

Baekhyun chews his bottom lip, running through the information a third time. It’s a small brief, hastily put together between the shifting dynamics of the workplace. It doesn’t offer the contact’s name, but that isn’t as important as the realization of what this partnership will look like with a powerhouse brand like LOEY by Privé’s side. 

LOEY is, if the media were to be believed, the only rival to Privé. A fashion rocket company that started business just a few weeks after Privé was launched, they were the undisputed brand for streetwear. The difference in clientele, image, sponsorship, that was all that separated Privé and LOEY. Most successes were neck and neck, and Baekhyun has always hated they never had more information on LOEY than they did. Their projects were out of the box, wild and free. A vision that Baekhyun slightly envied even though he respected it. 

Well, respected less now. 

Baekhyun sighs. Despite the fashion brand’s popularity and wide reach, business wise it was in the shadows with little annual growth. He supposes he sees the picture Jongin is trying to paint. Privé without fresh ideas and LOEY stagnating business wise. Together, if they could create something –

Well, that would depend on them actually _showing up_. 

A few more minutes pass, each second ticking by making Baekhyun’s shoulders hunch in anger more and more. He’s nearly at the end of his email’s inbox, and that will be it. He’s fucking going to call it. 

It figures when Baekhyun’s patience is about to snap that the sliding door slams open.

“I am so sorry I am late!” a deep voice booms, sliding into the room before Baekhyun can even get off his seat. 

A man storms into the room, ducking under the sliding door and giving Baekhyun a quick bow before turning on his heel to give a smaller bow to the wait staff that closes the sliding door again. The man’s voice echo’s through Baekhyun’s ear even as he watches the man lower his business bag to the floor, carelessly draping his expensive jacket over it and striding towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stares, stunned, at the attractive figure in front of him. Black hair done up in a comma style that shows he must have been out for a while with how some strands fray here and there. Smooth, slightly tanned skin with a face that Baekhyun knows some of his models would kill for. Wide eyes framed by severe brows that help balance the almost childish innocence of the man’s face, especially with those wide ears framing his head. But there is no adolescent awkwardness to the man, not even in his body, showcased by a strong torso, tapered waist, muscular arms, and long legs. 

Baekhyun almost forgets himself, staring at the attractive man for a hot second. 

Despite the man’s hurried words, he is nothing less than graceful as he effortlessly seems to take up the space in the room, and not just because he is _huge_.

Alpha, Baekhyun’s brain supplies. The realization makes his stunned mind snap back into action, scowling hard.

“You kept me waiting for over thirty minutes,” Baekhyun says, voice mild but tone cold. He stands up, hating how small he feels under the alpha’s eyes who seems to be frozen in place, pupils locked and staring at Baekhyun. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just leave right now?”

There is a brief moment where the man doesn’t move. Baekhyun isn’t a stranger to the heavy weight in the man’s eyes. It’s not just an assessment of a stranger. There is a hunger there that has Baekhyun’s hindbrain perking up. 

Baekhyun grits his teeth, about to snap when the man doesn’t speak, but is literally halted from speaking. 

Flowers are thrust in Baekhyun’s face.

Blinking, Baekhyun can only stare with his mouth open wide as the attractive alpha gives him a wide grin, all teeth and a hint of steely confidence. That he knows his placating will be accepted. “I really am sorry, Baekhyun-shii. My meeting ran late and on the way here I saw a flower booth and wanted to back up my apology with a gift of good will.”

A gift of good will?

The bouquet is admittedly beautiful. Baekhyun doesn’t even know the name of all the flowers assorted together so prettily.

“You thought,” Baekhyun says slowly, “that _flowers_ were going to make me forgive you for wasting my time?”

The alpha’s grin falters. Nervous isn’t the right word for it but he is hesitant, wary like he isn’t sure what exactly Baekhyun is mad about.

“You have a dinner with a business partner in the Forbes Fortune 500, a company that is the only non-STEM business to win at AustCham Korea, and you thought that instead of informing either myself or the staff at the restaurant you would be late – you thought you would get me _flowers_? And to think I thought your company was better than -”

The man suddenly moves and Baekhyun’s startles when the alpha bows. His long body folds over, almost deeper than he should. His tone is a bit unreadable, but Baekhyun can scent blood in the water. The man didn’t think this was how this was going to go. “I have upset you, Baekhyun-shii. Truly, that wasn’t my intention.”

“Your intention?” Baekhyun says unkindly, the bouquet’s delicate wrap crunching under his grip as he swings the bouquet down. “Your intention to what? Woo me? You clearly know who I am, Alpha. Tell me is this what you would have done if your partner was a fellow Alpha?”

Now the alpha is looking wrong-footed. It’s actually almost scary how the man’s face goes blank as he straightens up, staring at Baekhyun so intently, as if he can find an answer in Baekhyun’s face. 

Baekhyun can practically feel the tension in the room, knows he is creating it, but this is not something he is backing down on.

“No,” the alpha says slowly, a furrow on his brow. “You’re right. Please, do excuse my thoughtlessness, I was just excited.”

Baekhyun breathes heavily, so close to throwing the bouquet in the stupid alpha’s handsome face. But the eyes are earnest and well, Baekhyun didn’t waste his time here to just leave, well deserved as it may be.

“Right,” Baekhyun says, looking at the bouquet and sighing. He places it next to his jacket. He might be pissed but it wasn’t worth destroying the flowers to get his point across. “Let’s sit and talk.”

The alpha takes the seat and there is no denying the awkward air around them now.

Before he can say anything, they’re interrupted by the waiter. “Pardon my intrusion, would you like to place your orders now, sirs?” 

The alpha shifts gear, a wide smile on his face as he takes the menu from the waiter. Baekhyun had already looked and rattles off his order, using the man’s distraction to think. 

Not the best first impression overall, but Baekhyun is here now and he owes it to the time wasted to at least see where this would go. He watches the man order, politely thanking the wait staff. It’s almost eerie how Baekhyun can practically feel the weight of the alpha’s focus shift back to him. He’s a strong negotiator, Baekhyun can already tell. Baekhyun has a feeling this alpha doesn’t allow just anyone to talk to him the way Baekhyun did. 

It’s a good thing he didn’t try to talk back. Baekhyun has no issue getting up and walking away. But that isn’t the point of all this. 

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asks as the waiter closes the door behind her.

Surprise flits across the alpha’s face. “You don’t know me?”

There comes that prickle of irritation again. “The briefing only stated I was meeting a representative of the brand. All the other pleasantries were supposed to be underway before this dinner even started.” Baekhyun snaps. The ‘ _if you had showed up on time_ ’ goes unsaid but Chanyeol still grimaces slightly, understanding. 

Honestly, Baekhyun himself probably should have pressed Jongin for more information but truly this project was the least of Baekhyun’s concerns this week. He hardly even knew where his car was heading when he got into it after the end of the day, groaning when he remembered he had the dinner with his charity project partner. He’d taken the time in the car and most of the time waiting for the representative to study the briefing.

“Right,” the alpha says, and Baekhyun doesn’t like how there isn’t that same hesitant tone to the alpha’s voice anymore. He’s a confident one, Baekhyun can tell. Used to getting his way. “Please excuse my late introduction, I am Park Chanyeol, CEO of LOEY.”

The alpha – Chanyeol – bows over the table, hand going out for a shake.

Dumbly, Baekhyun takes it, trying his best not to show the surprise on his face. CEO? 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, withdrawing his hand and staring abjectly at Chanyeol, seeing him in a new light.

“The CEO?” Baekhyun repeats, trying to hide his confusion. Catching his hesitation, he gives a mock smirk. “I must be special for you to grace me with your presence, Mr. CEO. What is it that they call you? An allusive prince?” 

Baekhyun may not know too much about LOEY but everyone is aware of the mystery that is LOEY’s brand establishment. No one quite knows what the founder and CEO of such a hot, trendy, brand looks like. There had been rumour’s in the beginning it was a rich heir breaking off to create their own business, tailoring the idea that the CEO must be a ‘Prince’. Baekhyun had always thought it was a spin for PR, especially since Baekhyun’s name had been growing in popularity right around the time LOEY was established. 

That is the biggest difference between LOEY and Privé. Baekhyun has never hidden who he is, eventually becoming the face of his company that was inseparable from the brand. In contrast, from what Baekhyun understands, LOEY remained largely leaderless. Chanyeol must have his reasons for his secrecy and more for being the one to show up in person today. Baekhyun hadn’t seen that coming. 

When he realized who he would be working with, Baekhyun had been expecting a Creative Director, possibly even Wu Yifan, the Vice-President of the company and representative for most media affairs. But Baekhyun knows what Yifan looks like and despite Chanyeol’s towering height, there is no mistaking the two. 

Now he is staring at the man thousands across the country want to know. Because the only thing more outlandish than the CEO being ‘media shy’ was the rumour that the CEO was devilishly handsome. The crowd LOEY catered to was the perfect audience for this information to matter, to make the brand bigger than it had a right to be, shrouded in mystery.

It just figures there is no mystery. An alpha as a CEO. How typical. The only unusualness was how handsome and young Chanyeol appeared, probably the same age as Baekhyun. 

“That’s me,” Chanyeol says, rubbing a hand across his hair.

“Oh ho,” Baekhyun says, intrigued. He leans his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek in his hand. “What do I owe the honor, Park-shii?” his voice is mocking but either Chanyeol doesn’t get it or he is just choosing to ignore it. 

“No formalities, please,” Chanyeol waves away, smiling. “Please call me Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, arching an eyebrow.

And. Against all odds. Chanyeol doesn’t falter. Rather than stumbling in the unimpressed waves Baekhyun is radiating, Chanyeol has the audacity to smirk.

“Baekhyun-shii, we’ll be working close together. I really admire your work. I’d like for us to get along.”

The words are innocent at face value. But Baekhyun has been in the business long enough to hear the undercurrent, the words that aren’t said. It makes his hackles rise, shoulders tensing and face closing off as he stares down Chanyeol.

“Well, getting along will be quite hard,” Baekhyun says stonily. 

It’s not just irritation clawing under his skin. His gut is roiling and he can feel a cramp coming on. He refuses to let it show on his face. 

“Please, allow me the chance to change your mind, Baekhyun-shii,” Chanyeol says, mimicking Baekhyun’s posture and letting his head fall off his hand, staring down Baekhyun. “I promise I will make up for us starting on the wrong note.”

Baekhyun glares at the borderline flippantness of Chanyeol’s brazen statement. 

“Chanyeol-shii,” Baekhyun says coldly, “perhaps you are underestimating the purpose of today’s meeting. I can’t say my impression of you is getting any better. Perhaps we should just get down to business so we can get this over and done with.”

Chanyeol laughs, daring to lean in closer. “Baekhyun-shii this dinner was for us to get to know each other. I am happy to share - ” Chanyeol pauses, nose flaring. “Oh wow, what is that delicious smell? Our food, already?”

Baekhyun freezes, dawning realization making mortification rise in him. They’d just ordered their food a few minutes ago. No matter how high-class this restaurant is, there is no way they’d have the food ready this fast.

Chanyeol seems to come to the same conclusion, eyes sharpening as they turn to Baekhyun.

And whatever impression Baekhyun had of Chanyeol before, it’s all gone in the face of that intense gaze. The way Chanyeol had looked at Baekhyun when he entered the room, it pales in comparison to the way the alpha looks at Baekhyun now. There is a blaze of interest on those dark eyes as the alpha sways forward a bit, nostrils flaring. 

“Baekhyun, is that you?” he asks, voice deep and sultry.

Hot embarrassment washes over Baekhyun’s face. He can’t believe the audacity of the alpha, openly asking him that!

And that is the final straw.

“You are the most knotheaded, brutish, and rude man I have ever had the misfortune of working with!” Baekhyun snaps, rising to his feet.

Alarmed, Chanyeol springs to his feet as well.

“I’ll have Jongin contact your secretary for details on this project. Send your designers to my building on Monday. There is no need for us to meet again. Good evening.”

“Baekhyun, please, wait!” Chanyeol says, stepping around the table.

And he makes the mistake of grabbing Baekhyun’s arm.

Baekhyun moves, all his anger channeled into his kick. He’s a dan four black belt in hapkido, it’s no work to have Chanyeol on his ass, groaning.

He is absolutely done with this shit.

“You are a sorry excuse for an Alpha,” Baekhyun hisses, grabbing his water glass and dumping it over Chanyeol’s head. “Don’t fucking bother contacting me, asshole.”

With that, Baekhyun steps out of the room, slamming the screen door shut and ignoring the spluttering of Chanyeol behind him and the wide eyed look of the wait staff as they stare at him storming off.

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

“You drop kicked him and then threw water in his face?” Minseok repeats, tone unreadable.

Baekhyun shrinks in his seat. Beside him, Jongdae snorts while laughing, the water he is drinking nearly coming up his nose from the force of his cackling.

“He was an asshole!” Baekhyun defends, glaring at his best friend, practically an older brother, as if daring him to deny what Baekhyun told him. 

After that disastrous dinner with Chanyeol, Baekhyun had driven straight here, needing some comfort. It’s partly his stupid pre-heat fucking with him too, craving the close contact of his best friends. Plus, he’s starving and Minseok hyung always feeds him.

“I’m sure he was,” Minseok replies, sighing, a finger rubbing his temple. “But he is also your business partner for this venture.”

Baekhyun glares, defiant, daring Minseok to tell Baekhyun he was wrong, to shoulder the blame, to be told he ‘overreacted’.

But Minseok does none of that, smiling softly at Baekhyun instead. “But if that is how you felt you needed to express yourself, I can’t say otherwise. What is your plan now?”

Of course Minseok would never chastise Baekhyun. His best friend is too mature for that. Baekhyun’s shoulders slump, guiltily swinging his feet. It takes the wind out of his sails to have Minseok get to the crux of the issue. Makes him feel like a child.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun pouts, rolling the food on his plate around with a chopstick. “I can’t exactly drop him, though I want to. It’s a charity project, after all.”

“Well it seems you were pretty clear,” Jongdae says, wiping some imaginary tears from his eyes as he grins at Baekhyun. “You wanted his designers to show up at your building on Monday, right? Seems like you can at least get started on the project right away.”

Baekhyun nods. “I don’t know how a knothead like that became CEO. He clearly has no vision. I’ll take control of that. If his designers know what’s good for them, they’ll follow my lead.”

“Or you’ll throw water at their faces too? Or wait, maybe their precious little sketch books?” Jongdae giggles, dodging the string of beansprout Baekhyun flings at him.

Minseok groans. “Do not create a mess at my table.”

Baekhyun freezes, shrinking under his Minseok’s disapproving stare. “Sorry, hyung.”

Jongdae, the traitor, makes puppy dog eyes, rubbing his tummy so Minseok sees his pregnant wife and loosens up.

“What are you going to do for your heat?” Jongdae asks when Minseok cleans up the table, heading into the kitchen. “It smells close.”

Baekhyun groans, taking Jongdae’s hand and letting himself be led to Minseok’s sinfully comfy couch. Jongdae sits down and Baekhyun immediately lays down, head on Jongdae’s lap, nuzzling the growing belly.

Sighing, Jongdae indulgently runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“I booked in with Lu Han ge for tonight. It’ll probably be a short one, the pre-symptoms aren’t too bad. I'll be fine for work on Monday.”

Jongdae makes a soft sound that has Baekhyun’s eyes fluttering open. “What?”

Shrugging Jongdae doesn’t say anything. Baekhyun pokes Jongdae’s barely-there breast, giggling when Jongdae hisses. “Tell me, you clearly want to.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “You’re just gonna get mad.”

“I promise I won’t, so tell me!” Baekhyun whines, rubbing his cheek against Jongdae’s belly. The twins kick and Jongdae glares, grip tightening in Baekhyun’s hair and yanking him away.

“Ow, ow! Now you have to tell me!” Baekhyun pouts.

“Look,” Jongdae says, tone shifting. “I just wish you would consider dating again. You’ve been getting by on heat suppressants and alpha services, but you deserve more than that, Baekhyun.”

Despite Jongdae’s delicate tone, Baekhyun still bristles. “You know I can’t date. They don’t see me, they see an omega they can take advantage of.”

Jongdae sighs, tone defeated in another way that makes Baekhyun’s skin prickle. “I wish you would smile again,” Jongdae whispers.

Winded, Baekhyun looks up at Jongdae wide eyed. Before he can say anything, Minseok enters the room, two teas and hot milk on a tray.

“Are you staying the night, Baekhyun?” Minseok asks, handing the milk to Jongdae.

“Um, no,” Baekhyun says, sitting up. “I have some stuff to take care of, hyung.”

“Well you’re always welcome here to take a breather from your stress, Baek-ah. And if Park Chanyeol gives you any trouble, just show him my way, okay?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun groans as Minseok and Jongdae giggle. “You’re so overprotective.”

Minseok ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, grinning gummily. “It’s my job to take care of you, Baek. So do what you want to do, I’ll be here if you need any help.”

“Hyung!” Baekhyun grins, feeling warm and fuzzy, the irritation of his heat giving way as he nuzzles into the older’s embrace. The smile that stretches across his face falters for a second as Jongdae’s words ring through his ears.

Smile again? What was that supposed to mean?

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

Baekhyun drags his feet as he exits the elevator. 

It’s been another terrible day. He’s sore and achy from a weekend of intense fucking. Thankfully, Baekhyun was right and the heat hadn’t lasted too long. But a heat’s a heat and if Baekhyun was smarter he’d have booked today off to recover. 

But work doesn’t wait for anyone. There is still so much to do and he had spent the majority of the day drowning himself in files as he handed off the last of his tasks to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. 

So, he really isn’t in the best of moods. 

Baekhyun has also spent the last hour filling himself in on the details of the project, from the ask of the charity to what he has to work with. The more he thinks of it the more he realizes that the theme of the charity project favours LOEY’S aesthetic more than Prive’s. That means he is going to have to go face to face with one of his most hated styles. 

Streetwear. 

Baekhyun wants to strangle Jongin. He gets a collab with Gucci once and the asshole thinks he can dictate the brand of the company. 

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong. He enjoys streetwear, loves it as his casual clothes of choice even. But Baekhyun can’t design it for shit. Streetwear changes fashion direction every day and Baekhyun can’t keep up with that kind of pace, not when he is running a company. He’s way out of his comfort zone. 

That is probably why Jongin decided to find a partner for Baekhyun. Not a bad idea, Baekhyun muses grudgingly. It will help ease the burden and give him a fresh perspective. 

But why did he have to pick LOEY?

Taeyong had helpfully put together more information for Baekhyun, a portfolio of sorts. It’s irking but the designs are good, great even. There is an element, a thin aura of LOEY’s aesthetic, that harmonizes with Privé’s. Baekhyun can actually see them pulling this off, if they can execute it right.

Which is really the biggest reason he needs to keep an open mind, Baekhyun thinks as he nears the office meeting space. Hopefully, Park’s designers are more polite and civilized than their knothead boss.

He sighs, bracing his tired body and exhausted mind, pushing through to the new project that awaits him.

Only to stiffen, staring at the comical sight of a few of his employees crowded around the frosted glass of Baekhyun’s reserved office room. 

“-can’t believe it’s him!”

“He’s so handsome, he looks even better in person!”

Baekhyun coughs, taking amusement as his employees all freeze, comically turning to stare at him. When they recognize his face, Baekhyun doesn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before they are all bowing at a ninety degree angle and moving out of the way. 

Well then. That definitely perked up Baekhyun’s curiosity. Maybe the designer was hot? Guess there is only one way to find out who he is dealing with.

Baekhyun opens the door and steps inside. 

And then his eyes catch up. “You!”

Park Chanyeol sits in front of him, a giant grin on his stupidly handsome face. He’s wearing casual clothes, his own brand, and it infuriates Baekhyun how it makes him notice how broad Chanyeol’s shoulders are, how big his biceps look.

“Hi, Baekhyun-shii.” Chanyeol waves.

And then something terrible happens. Baekhyun’s nose is assaulted by an unfairly enticing scent. The solid musk that litters the room has Baekhyun freezing on the spot as the strong scent of _alpha_ overtakes the room. 

What the fuck. 

His nose has always been sensitive after heat, enough to pick up on lingering scents on clothing. But this is ridiculous. This isn’t some barely-there waft, it’s potent, like Chanyeol just ran for three hours or is a day away from his rut. 

Baekhyun subtly flicks on the ventilators, glaring at the alpha who cheerfully looks on. 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun demands. “I told you to bring your designers.”

Chanyeol’s grin goes from harmless to shark-like. “And here I am, as ordered.”

Baekhyun slams his hands on the table. “Are you kidding me? You’re telling me you’re the designer for your brand? You barely knew how to show up to a business meeting, how could you possibly be able to handle creating a collection?” 

He’s being meaner than he normally is, Baekhyun knows. But he can’t help himself. There is something about Chanyeol that rubs him the wrong way. Baekhyun’s always more on edge after a heat and seeing Chanyeol’s face isn’t helping him calm down. 

But instead of snipping back or getting pissed off, Chanyeol surprises Baekhyun by suddenly standing up and bowing at a 90 degree angle. 

So startled, Baekhyun takes a step back, speechless. 

“I’m sorry for that terrible first impression,” Chanyeol says, tone sincere. He straightens up, staring down at Baekhyun but nothing like that flirtatious way from days ago. “You were completely right in what you said. I took our meeting too lightly, but please know, it was never because of your dynamic. I was starstruck and acted immaturely. Please, give me this chance to show you a different side of me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. The apology has him off-put, staring at Chanyeol unsurely. 

“I accept your apology,” Baekhyun says haltingly, starting there because it’s easiest, “but I don’t see how working with you is going to improve my opinion. This is a short-term project, I need capable hands. I don’t want my brandname suffering just because you want me to like you.”

Chanyeol nods, reaching into his bag and pulling out for sketchbooks. He slides them across the desk to Baekhyun. “I know, and I promise I am not being cocky when I say I can be those hands. Just as you want Privé to succeed, I want LOEY to be recognized. I won’t put my company at risk because I think you’re pretty, Baekhyun-shii.”

Baekhyun stares, unsure if he should be offended or flattered. Instead of replying he flips through the books, fast at first but then slowing down as he starts to comprehend what he’s seeing. 

Fuck. The alpha _is_ good. 

After a few moments, Baekhyun sighs, closing the book. “Fine,” he says grudgingly, “but I am taking lead. Come on, we have a lot to discuss. Things that should have been discussed on Friday.”

Instead of looking repentant, Chanyeol grins. “So, does that mean I get a second chance?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun takes a seat. “Yes, whatever. Sit down, let’s get started.”

And if Baekhyun thought that the sudden apology set the tone for Chanyeol’s level of maturity, he is proven completely wrong when Chanyeol purrs, “A pleasure to be working with you, Baekhyun-shii.”

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

Working with Chanyeol is nothing short of infuriating.

For example,

“So, this may be inappropriate to say, but since you already hate me, I’m just going to say it. I think of you drop kicking me a lot.” Chanyeol grins, too wide, clearly meant to get under Baekhyun’s skin.

“I will fucking get H.R. in here,” Baekhyun seethes.

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide and innocent. “So I can show them the bruise you left?”

Baekhyun glares.

Or,

“Shouldn’t we order the swatches?” Chanyeol asks, arms crossed and a furrow on his brow.

“We don’t even know what theme we’re going for, what, you want to buy an entire fabric store?” Baekhyun snips back, unimpressed.

“We’re going to have to contact our pattern maker as soon as possible, better get an idea now rather than later,” Chanyeol says reasonably. 

Baekhyun hates that he’s right. 

Or,

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view but you’re going to get an ache in your back if you keep bending over the table.”

Baekhyun takes the nearest object, a stapler, and chucks it at a grinning Chanyeol’s head.

Or,

“That’s so 2017!” Baekhyun hisses, resisting the urge to rip the portfolio Chanyeol put together to shreds.

“Contrary to your beliefs,” Chanyeol retorts, “streetwear isn’t fast fashion. There are basics in here we can use!”

“We’re not going to get anywhere by being basic!”

Or,

“Hey, I got you this coffee. Don’t worry, there is a screw-on lid so you don’t accidentally spill it all over me,” Chanyeol says innocently, handing Baekhyun a coffee that at first scent, is exactly as he likes it.

And when Chanyeol makes an offhand comment, “You look cute when you’re concentrating,” Baekhyun unscrews the lid. It’s satisfying how fast Chanyeol shuts up.

But.

Chanyeol is competent. Scarily competent. He absorbs knowledge like a sponge and while there is no way he can actually sew any of the items they’re sketching, Baekhyun grudgingly has to admit he has a keen eye for detail.

They only meet a handful of times, but by the time the week is done they’ve got their theme and style down. A nine piece collection, doable in the remaining weeks they have. 

The worst thing to admit is that Baekhyun knows it’s not a look he would have normally gone for, too bold, but truthfully, he likes the vision they’ve pieced together. If they can pull it off, it could lead to something a lot bigger than just a short-term charity project.

Chanyeol, mercifully, doesn’t rub it in Baekhyun’s face when he agrees to Chanyeol’s color schemes of 1990s inspired palette. The bright in your face colors actually work with the cleaner edges that Baekhyun has incorporated to a few of the pieces – a blend of semi-casual and streetwear.

“You’re really good at this,” Chanyeol mentions when they’re packing up on Friday night.

Baekhyun yawns, jaw cracking even as he says, “I’ve been doing this most my life.”

Chanyeol nods, smiling. “I know, you’re really cool.”

Baekhyun raises a suspicious eyebrow, “What are you acting so nice for?”

Chanyeol staggers back a hand over his heart. “I am not acting! I am nice!”

“Right,” Baekhyun says dubiously.

Truthfully, Chanyeol is alright. He has a good work ethic and he only teases when there is room to do so, never purposefully agitating Baekhyun. His competency and focus are balanced with his mischievous nature and playful attitude. ‘Nice’ isn’t the word to use, but at least Chanyeol isn’t a complete asshole.

“Aw, come on!” Chanyeol wheedles, stepping in close to Baekhyun where he is gathering his stuff off the desk. He cocks his hips leaning against the table, a wide grin on his face. “I can show you how nice I am.”

And there it is. Chanyeol mercifully _does_ have an off button, but that’s only when he is knee deep in planning logistics. When he isn’t distracted by work he defaults to this – an overgrown puppy with a penchant to flirt.

“In your dreams,” Baekhyun hisses, glaring at the taller male.

Quickly Chanyeol backsteps, hands up in the air as if he expects Baekhyun to kick him. “Not like that! I just mean, I can treat you to dinner? It’s been a long week and I haven’t gotten a chance to make up for my terrible first impression.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “I don’t think there is much you can do to get me to change my mind, Chanyeol-shii,” Baekhyun says coolly.

All of a sudden, Chanyeol’s face changes. Baekhyun gapes as the cool, hard countenance changes into wide eyes and a pouty mouth. “I just want you to drop the name barrier between us, at least,” Chanyeol wheedles, voice stupidly endearing.

Baekhyun refuses to admit he’s getting flustered. “Why is that so important to you?”

Chanyeol grins, as if he can sense he’s managed to get Baekhyun to swim around the hook. “I admire you, Baekhyun-shii. And I’ve done you wrong and I am a man that refuses to leave a debt unpaid. Please, Baekhyun-shii? I’m not above playing to your pity. Won’t you give me a second chance?”

Baekhyun wavers, not just because of Chanyeol’s words, but how he says them. Chanyeol is a huge man and Baekhyun is keenly aware of it now as Chanyeol moves closer and closer, until he’s almost pressing Baekhyun into the table.

A quip about personal space is on the tip of his tongue, but Baekhyun swallows it back. Chanyeol looks sincere enough and some time out of the office would be nice. It’s not like Baekhyun has much else to do except bother Jongdae.

“Fine, but just a drink!” Baekhyun relents, stepping to the side so he doesn’t have to bump shoulders with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol whoops. “Great, it’s a date!”

Baekhyun stumbles, whipping around to practically shriek, “It’s not a date!”

Chanyeol winks, grabbing Baekhyun’s coat and heading out the door. “We can take my car.”

“Chanyeol-fuck!” Baekhyun yells, rushing out the door and only barely remembering to lock up. He reaches Chanyeol just as the elevator doors ding open.

“Give me back my jacket,” Baekhyun demands, trying to grab the coat.

Chanyeol grins, shaking off the jacket and holding it up like a gentleman.

“You’re terrible,” Baekhyun hisses, but the corner of his lip twitches.

Chanyeol catches it, smile practically beaming. “I promise you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, eyeing Baekhyun. When Baekhyun doesn’t protest the drop of formalities, his smile turns into a smirk, and he purrs, “terrible isn’t such a bad thing, not with me.”

Baekhyun swallows, stomach fluttering. The elevator cart suddenly seems heated.

“Try that again,” Baekhyun replies, voice airy. “Your flirting is pretty awful. And for the last time, this isn’t a date.”

The elevator reaches its destination and Baekhyun heads out first.

Chanyeol barely needs to walk faster to catch up to him, that long-legged asshole. “If it’s not a date, then are you treating me? After all, your company is the one taking lead and you did skip out on dinner.”

“As if!” Baekhyun crosses his arms, glaring at Chanyeol. “You are treating me because you’ve been a pain in my - ” Baekhyun shuts that thought off.

Chanyeol laughs, loud and happy. Baekhyun jumps at the volume of it, echoing in the car park, but he can’t deny that the cheerful nature is infectious. Baekhyun has to fight a smile as they reach Chanyeol’s car.

Chanyeol opens the passenger door of a jeep that looks more like a carriage. Baekhyun has to use a stepper to get in. “That’s fair. Whatever you want, on me.”

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

It’s not a date. It’s not. But Chanyeol manages to take them to a beautiful upscale bar lounge, tucks them away in a corner, and keeps Baekhyun talking most of the night. Conversation turns from business practice to university days and Chanyeol’s low voice and intense eyes are almost too easy to sink into.

“What started it, for you?” Chanyeol asks, thumbing up the crystal clear glass shell of his drink. It’s distracting, how Baekhyun notices how big Chanyeol’s hands are, how thick his fingers look.

Well two can play at that game. Baekhyun circles the rim of his strawberry daiquiri with his tongue, collecting the sugar. Chanyeol’s eyes zero in and Baekhyun smirks to himself. Baekhyun may not entertain the thought of mixing business and pleasure, but at least he can torture Chanyeol in his own way. 

“My parents said it was the only way to keep me quiet,” Baekhyun admits, seeing no harm in that. “My mom was a seamstress and she used to take spare fabric home and create clothes for my brother and I. They were always mismatched but they looked cool, so I wanted to learn how to do it. That was that. What about you? You don’t seem like a fashion type.”

“There’s more than that,” Chanyeol disagrees, but he lets it drop. “You’re right, I wasn’t really into fashion. I really loved music. I,” Chanyeol pauses something flashing across his face that seems stiff and closed off, “come from a well off family. And - ”

“You’re a chaebol heir, aren’t you?” Baekhyun interrupts, grin getting wider. “Oh, this is good. Perfect little Alpha prince didn’t want to take over the family industry?”

Chanyeol grimaces and Baekhyun’s grin falls off, feeling bad. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’ve got it right. I was groomed to take over the business but the thing is – there isn’t much to take over. At some point we’ve become so far removed, we’re just a name on the Board of Directors. We have no say. And I’ve always been hungry for more. I wanted a chance to direct, create, and share my vision.”

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol speak, passionately. He finds himself listening intently, the words ringing clear in his ears.

“It was a stupid dare in college, can you believe? My best friends were ribbing me, saying I couldn’t be good at everything. Goaded me into taking a fashion class. I only agreed because there was an omega I liked,” Chanyeol laughs, a nostalgic grin on his face, “but she turned me down, said it was clear I didn’t know how to work hard.”

“So, nothing’s changed?” Baekhyun ribs, feeling loose lipped enough to tease.

Chanyeol glares, tongue sticking out childishly. “Plenty has changed. I’m a competitive bitch, so when she said that, I was determined to out-do her in class. I invested so much time and money into learning the course. I even hired a few older students to tutor me on things as basic as cross stitching. And at some point, I’d realized I found a whole new world. A free and creative space I could be myself and conquer. Yah, Baekhyun, stop looking at me like that!” Chanyeol whines.

Baekhyun snorts, waving his hand. “Sorry, sorry, that’s just so typically alpha I don’t even know where to start.”

Chanyeol sighs, lifting his glass and taking a swig. “I’m lucky,” he admits, barely flinching from the burn of the whiskey. “I know that. My parents, they weren’t thrilled when I decided to open up my own brand, but they didn’t stop me. I had money, connections and more resources than I knew what to do with. They helped me set everything up.”

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol as he sighs, sweeping a hand through his hair, distractingly attractive in the sultry light of the room. “I chose to stay away from the limelight, not wanting my name to influence anything. It still got me that stupid nickname, and not too far from the truth,” he gives Baekhyun a half-quirked smile. “And that’s how I started. And that’s also why I admire you so much.”

Baekhyun blinks, taken off guard. “Me?”

“You had the world against you,” Chanyeol smiles ruefully, “and you still came out on top. I respect you a lot, Byun Baekhyun. It still feels like a dream that I get to work with you.”

The thing is, Baekhyun is no stranger to these words. It’s an underdog story that everyone wants to be a part of, a narrative that people soak up. He’s hated it, hated that he can’t be respected beyond his circumstances. He’s spent years shutting out people that tried to make it about his upbringing or his dynamic. And he could spit the same acid at Chanyeol right now.

But there is no mistaking the painful earnestness in Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol isn’t a man of duplicity, Baekhyun is quickly realizing. And it’s, nice, in a way, to realize that this alpha who has it all is envious of Baekhyun.

“Don’t put yourself down,” Baekhyun murmurs, lifting his glass to his lips. “You wouldn’t be sitting in front of me if I didn’t think you’re worth it.”

Chanyeol beams.

Drinks turn into dinner, and before Baekhyun even knows it hours have passed.

“Let me call us a taxi,” Chanyeol says, when the conversation dies down. He pays for the bill and helps Baekhyun into his jacket. The taxi is waiting outside and Chanyeol opens the door for Baekhyun. He steps away to talk to the driver, probably to give him the address Baekhyun had slurred over to him, and then comes back. “Do you need me to come with you?”

Baekhyun blinks. Chanyeol’s face is really close. “You should be a model,” Baekhyun mumbles. Instantly, he regrets it, face heating up as he realizes what he said. “I mean - ”

Chanyeol’s face blooms into a grin so wide it could split his face. “Nope, you can’t take that back!”

“I didn’t – I was just – you got me drunk!” Baekhyun accuses, pouting.

Chanyeol chuckles, leaning closer. Baekhyun’s breath hitches, eyes widening. Is Chanyeol going to –

“Text me when you get home, okay? I’ve already paid and tipped the driver, just get yourself into bed and let me know you’re home safe.”

Baekhyun splutters, unsure of what to even say, protests cut off as Chanyeol slams the door shut and pats the hood of the cab. The car starts to drive and Baekhyun’s cheeks remain warm from a flush different than the alcohol the entire ride there.

When he gets inside and flops on his bed he takes his phone out. A sudden thought occurs to him, and Baekhyun hastily opens his phone and flies to his contacts.

There, with hearts framed on either side is the name ‘LOEY’. When had Chanyeol even gotten his phone?

Grumpily, Baekhyun opens the chat box and types,

_Sent at 12:04 a.m._

_Your terrible! > : ( _

The response is immediate.

_12:05 a.m._

_Cute. Drink lots of water. Try not to spill any this time!_

Rather than responding, Baekhyun hides his face in his pillow and groans.

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

“You’re pushing yourself too hard.”

Baekhyun stiffens. He hadn’t heard the door open.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, confused. It’s been about three weeks since their not quite-date and Baekhyun grudgingly admits, Chanyeol is something akin to a friend now.

“Checking in on you,” Chanyeol replies, rolling his eyes with a bit of a huff. “It figures you’d been cooped up in here. I thought you agreed to just make tech packs?”

Baekhyun fidgets guiltily. It’s been a busy few weeks as Chanyeol and Baekhyun hashed out their final vision and design for their collection. They’d spoken to their pattern makers and booked in their seamstresses.

In recent years, Baekhyun hasn’t had time to stitch his own pieces together and often leaves the work to the technicians. It’s nice, being back in the sewing room, nostalgic.

Chanyeol must read that on his face because he sighs, stepping in fully and dropping two bags full of take-out food. Baekhyun’s tummy growls, reminding him it’s been hours since he ate.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Baekhyun praises, making room to grab a still hot container.

He makes a small moan at the first smell of his favourite fried chicken flavour, mouth watering.

“I can’t believe all it takes is some cheap take-out food to get you to moan for me,” Chanyeol grumbles.

Baekhyun lightly kicks Chanyeol’s shin but doesn’t retort, mouth full. Besides, Chanyeol’s flirting has slipped from irritating to harmless, even kind of fun, over their time working together.

“Seriously,” Baekhyun tries again after he’s scarfed down three wings and some soda, “what are you doing here?”

Chanyeol shrugs, and it would be nonchalant if there wasn’t a small blush on Chanyeol’s face. “I had a meeting close by and figured I’d drop by to see if you were here.”

Baekhyun pointedly looks at Chanyeol, eyeing the Nike sweatpants and hoodie, clear lounge wear.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Okay fine, I was lonely and wanted to see what you were up to. I was going to text you but then Jongin beat me to it, told me to tell you to go home. He seems to think you listen to me.”

Jongin must think Jongdae’s too pregnant to make the trip down and must be desperate enough to call someone else in. Wait, Baekhyun thinks, why does Jongin even have Chanyeol’s phone number? But then Baekhyun remembers Jongin talking about Sehun, Chanyeol’s executive assistant and current boytoy. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes laughing, reaching for a packet of wet wipes that Chanyeol so thoughtfully brought. “I don’t listen to anyone,” Baekhyun says, eyebrow quirked, “but it’s cute you came running over like a puppy.”

Chanyeol pouts, head in his hand. “Don’t tease me or I’ll show you just how hard I can bite.”

That stupid fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach is back. Baekhyun fights not to show how that offhand comment affects him.

“Right,” Baekhyun says for lack of anything else, and then, “ow!”

Chanyeol leaps to his feet, rushing over. “What’s wron – fuck, you’re bleeding!”

The wet wipe had rubbed off his bandage, the sanitizing layer making his hands sting as it comes into contact with the small cuts he has on his hand. It makes him pout at the pain, distracted enough that he lets Chanyeol take his hand to inspect it.

“It’s not bad,” Baekhyun says when his brain catches up to what Chanyeol is doing. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t pull his hand back. “It’s barely even a drop of blood.”

But Chanyeol is frowning eyes scanning the room until he finds the box of bandages Baekhyun had been using.

“Doesn’t matter,” Chanyeol says, a bit too intense. He lets go of Baekhyun’s hand to grab the box, missing the way Baekhyun’s pulse begins to thud at the careful attention Chanyeol is giving him.

When he comes back, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist again and once more, Baekhyun doesn’t fight. “Let me take care of you,” Chanyeol mumbles, almost like he doesn’t know what he just said.

Baekhyun’s heart is beating double time and he carefully holds himself still so he can’t give away his minute trembling as Chanyeol gently cleans Baekhyun’s hand and applies two plasters on his fingers.

Chanyeol is so gentle, Baekhyun almost immediately misses his touch when he withdraws his hands. Chanyeol looks up at him, a furrow on his brow and a frown on his face. “Don’t work so hard that you hurt yourself, Baekhyun.”

And what is he supposed to say to that?

“I wouldn’t have to if you had some technical abilities too,” Baekhyun retorts, a bit too defensive. He can’t help it, off kilter from the way Chanyeol just made him feel and hating how his body is practically swaying towards Chanyeol, like he’s drawn to his gravity.

But instead of getting angry or even laughing, Chanyeol just solemnly nods his head. “I know. The last thing I wanted you to do is carry me. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Baekhyun snaps, disliking how Chanyeol’s shoulders slump. “I didn’t mean it like that. Fuck. I’m just tired, sorry for snapping.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “You’re tired because you’re working harder to compensate for my inadequacies. I wish I could learn the skills I needed overnight, Baekhyun. But the best I can do is take you home so you can rest and let my team handle the rest. Please, Baek.”

“You don’t need to,” Baekhyun automatically protests, “we’ve got time and you have your own company to worry about! If we need designers I can call up one of my - ”

“It’s a partnership, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, intensely staring at Baekhyun. But Baekhyun is staring at his hand where Chanyeol rubs small circles on the back of it, as if to soothe the pain. “You’ve been covering my ass, so let me help here.”

Baekhyun gently pulls his hand back, but instead of taking them away completely, he switches the grip so he can hold Chanyeol’s forearm and squeeze comfortingly. “You’ve been doing more than enough, idiot. You’ve handled all the logistics, the model booking, the PR, the runway space – I know you’re capable of a lot so don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Chanyeol smiles, ruefully. “And if I say the same to you?”

Realizing he’d be called a hypocrite if he denies it, Baekhyun just sighs, smiling as he concedes the loss.

“Let me take you home,” Chanyeol says again.

This time, Baekhyun nods. He’s never going to live it down if any of his friends find out that Chanyeol managed to talk him out of his workspace, but they don’t have to know.

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol fuss over him but draws the line when Chanyeol offers his sweater to Baekhyun who had left his jacket at home in his rush here this morning.

Chanyeol’s car is already hard enough to sit in, bathed in Chanyeol’s addictive scent. He doesn’t know if he would be able to keep up his pretenses if he were wearing Chanyeol’s clothes.

The ride back home is comfortable. It’s not the first time Chanyeol has driven Baekhyun home so the conversation they make can stay on fun topics. Baekhyun notices things about Chanyeol when they drive, things he doesn’t when they are working. How broad his forearms are, how perfect his posture is. Chanyeol can go from body wracking laughter to low giggles. There is an intensity wrapped around Chanyeol, a sure confidence that naturally projects through.

If it were anyone else, Baekhyun would unbuckle his seatbelt and fix himself on their lap so they could make out when the car is in park.

But with Chanyeol, Baekhyun just can’t. It’s no longer about the animosity of their first meeting.

The problem is, Baekhyun is starting to trust Chanyeol. Like him. And complicating that with intimacy –

Baekhyun sighs when his building comes into view.

“Thank you, for looking after me,” Baekhyun says, one hand on the door handle. He doesn’t know why he is so hesitant to leave.

“Anytime, Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol says, smiling. “I’m happy to take care of you.”

There isn’t any body language giving him away, but Baekhyun can feel the thick tension between him. Knows Chanyeol is holding back.

It makes a blush rise to his cheeks and finally give him the push to open the door. “Don’t need you to take care of me,” Baekhyun says, hopping out the jeep.

“I know,” Chanyeol says before Baekhyun can close the door, “but I want to.”

“You’re a terrible flirt,” Baekhyun retorts, one hand immediately flying to his face to hide his pleased smile framed by his blush. “I’m going now.”

“Text me when you’re inside,” Chanyeol singsongs, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, slamming the door shut and walking past the doorman into his building.

He tries not to think about it too hard when he texts Chanyeol he’s home. Chanyeol’s response is immediate so he knows the idiot hadn’t left until he got the message.

“Terrible,” Baekhyun mumbles, throwing himself on his bed to hide his grin into his pillow.

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

“So when’s the wedding?”

Baekhyun jumps, hand flying to his heart as he whirls around, knife miraculously not slicing through his hand.

“You fucking _cat_ ,” Baekhyun hisses at Jongdae who waddles into Baekhyun’s apartment like he owns it. 

Jongdae only smirks, setting a care package on the counter. Baekhyun sighs, rifling through it to see a mountain of sugar filled snacks. Looks like Jongdae is staying the night. 

Baekhyun finishes making dinner. He’d been making extra so he could have leftovers tomorrow but looks like it’s going to Jongdae’s endless stomach now. 

Jongdae’s settled on the lounge couch that is practically a bed. It’s set up in Baekhyun’s entertainment space and while Baekhyun normally hates eating there he isn’t going to make Jongdae move.

He snuggles into his best friend who is reassuring Minseok he isn’t going to go into labour from a night over. 

“Did you jail break?” Baekhyun asks when Jongdae hangs up. 

Jongdae snorts. “He’s driving me crazy. I’m not due for another seven weeks and he thinks I will pop them out if I sneeze too hard. He walked me up here but I slammed the door in his face. He’s still in the parking lot, thinks I’ll change my mind.”

Baekhyun laughs, considering inviting Minseok up so he can take revenge on Jongdae for the scare but decides against it. It sounds like Jongdae could use a break from Minseok’s overbearing concern. 

“But enough about my Alpha,” Jongdae says, grin mischievous. “Let’s talk about yours.”

Baekhyun splutters, nearly choking on his food. “I don’t have an Alpha!” Baekhyun says, voice too high pitched. 

Jongdae sees through it. “Uh huh. I haven’t scented an Alpha so heavily on you since - in years!” 

Baekhyun ignores the little blip. “It’s just Chanyeol - I can’t avoid it, we work so close together his scent gets on me.”

“‘Working together’ doesn’t make a scent cloud like this, Baek. He _likes_ you. An Alpha’s scent isn’t this thick otherwise.”

Baekhyun swallows because it’s hard to refute that. When he had introduced Minseok, a university friend, to his childhood friend Jongdae, it had been like Jongdae was wearing Minseok as a second skin.

It’s not like Baekhyun is nose blind. He knows Chanyeol is interested. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun says, partly to Jongdae and partly to himself. “I am not going to date him.”

“Why not?” Jongdae asks, dark eyes staring at Baekhyun unnervingly. “He must be special for you to let him so close.”

Baekhyun scoffs, turning his head away and putting his empty plate on the coffee table. He gathers his knees to his chest, curling in small. “He’s just a work partner, Dae. It isn’t that serious. He’s got a puppy crush, there isn’t much I can do about that while we’re stuck together.”

“But there is something you can do about your feelings, Baek,” Jongdae says softly, arm resting across Baekhyun’s shoulders and gathering him close. “The boys have been telling me you’ve been having a lot of fun on the project. When I saw you last in your workroom you looked like you were going to shred all your sketchbooks.”

Traitors, Baekhyun thinks, mentally making a note to get his revenge. Junmyeon first, he decides. 

Baekhyun shrugs because he can’t lie to Jongdae. “It’s been...nice, I guess. He’s creative and fresh, it’s been good to feel inspired again.”

“And your little dates?” Jongdae asks, tone teasing but eyes serious. 

Baekhyun shrinks under them, feeling caught out. “Not dates,” he pouts. “We just hang out sometimes to de-stress.”

“Right,” Jongdae says dubiously. “So dates.”

Fuck. 

“They’re not dates and there will be no dates,” Baekhyun says, going for firm, staring resolutely up at Jongdae mulishly. 

He knows Jongdae is just trying to look out for him, but Baekhyun can’t explain what these small shared moments with Chanyeol _are_. It’s better to just leave them be. They are halfway through their project, soon enough Chanyeol will walk out of his life. 

“Fine,” Jongdae sighs, letting the subject drop. “Can you at least tell me what you’re planning on doing for your heat in two weeks?”

Baekhyun blinks, realizing with dawning understanding that his heat _will_ be here in two weeks. Fuck will it have been two months since he met Chanyeol already?

Regardless, the answer is easy. He’ll call Lu Han and request his services again as he has in the past. He could suppress his heat again, but last time’s short pre-heat symptoms had him a bit worried. Better to have it than risk his body. Lu Han is a good, attentive alpha and will no doubt make it a good heat. No issue, none at all. 

So why are the words stuck at the back of his throat? 

Chanyeol’s scent on him - it will be displaced with Lu Han’s. Not for long, Baekhyun is meticulous with his sprays. Chanyeol would notice the absence of his own scent but wouldn’t smell Lu Han’s - wait, what the fuck is he thinking? Why would it matter if Chanyeol smells Lu Han on him?

Unnerved with this sudden thought, he replies, “Same old thing.”

Jongdae frowns, looks like he is going to say something but his shoulders slump and he nods. 

Stupidly, Baekhyun feels like he’s let Jongdae down. Worse than that, there is an itch underneath his skin, a restlessness that makes him feel like he just misstepped, that he needs to correct himself. 

That he might be doing something wrong. 

But he pushes those thoughts aside. Chanyeol is just, at best, a friend. 

“Okay,” Jongdae says, easily, not pressing and Baekhyun is thankful for that. He buries himself in Jongdae’s neck breathing in his scent. It’s tied with Minseok’s still as bright and fresh as when they had been courting. 

One day, if Baekhyun ever decides to take a mate, he wants what Jongdae and Minseok have. 

“Let’s binge watch that anime you’re obsessed with,” Jongdae offers, poking Baekhyun’s cheek. “Are their magic volleyball powers going to get stolen by a magician?”

Baekhyun groans, affronted, and nips Jongdae’s shoulder. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Jongdae laughs, pleased, and Baekhyun reluctantly smiles. He knows Jongdae is trying to distract him from the path they’re on and Baekhyun is grateful. 

Baekhyun is sure he’s overthinking it when there is no need to. Things will be fine. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧  
  
  


“Take off your clothes.”  
  
  


Chanyeol gasps, clutching his hoodie. “So forward. What’s a man gotta do to be wined and dined before he gives it up?”

Baekhyun laughs, rolling his eyes. “Stop being so horny. I need you to model this fit. I don’t like how it came out, I want to re-work it.”

“You just want an excuse to touch me,” Chanyeol sing-songs, dancing away when Baekhyun swats him. 

Chanyeol comes back around, eyeing the piece in question. It’s not the showstopper, but it is a key piece of their collection. There is something about it that Baekhyun isn’t liking but he can’t tell what. 

“Hmm,” Chanyeol says, coming up beside Baekhyun. He’s like a wall of heat next to Baekhyun and Baekhyun tries not to shiver. 

His heat is here, simmering low under his skin, ready to explode in a few hours. Chanyeol’s been smelling like ambrosia all day and it’s part of the reason they are here so late. Baekhyun couldn’t focus and it irked him that he couldn’t focus. Now he’s here trying to catch up and Chanyeol is here because he refuses to leave Baekhyun alone at night. 

“I swear one day I’ll walk in here and you’ll have just slept in your office,” Chanyeol had explained.

Baekhyun didn’t tell him that, for a period of time, that was the norm. 

Regardless, he’s here now and Baekhyun can put him to use. The measurements aren’t exact, but they’re closer than they would be than anyone else on hand. Seriously, fuck this alpha and his unfair height. 

“You-!” Baekhyun suddenly blushes, whirling around on his feet to face the wall when Chanyeol grabs the bottom of his hoodie and starts to lift up. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks but Baekhyun can hear the teasing in his voice. “You asked!” 

“Pervert!” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, trying not to think too hard about the sliver of skin he saw above Chanyeol’s pant line, the musculature of his abs and pelvis before he had turned around. 

“Done,” Chanyeol calls and Baekhyun hesitantly peeks over his shoulder. But it’s not a ruse, Chanyeol has finished changing. 

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, a bit ineloquent. He hopes it sounds like he knows what’s going on rather than the fact he is taken aback by just how well their piece fits Chanyeol. 

The pants mimic the style of parachute pants from the 1990s, but with less flare. Straps fall around the legs, buckled in around the calves, red against baby blue. The top is a white print shirt that Chanyeol chose, layered with a wide blue blazer with red pinstripes. The entire look depends on confidence to pull off and Chanyeol has that in spades, eyeing Baekhyun with hooded eyes as he poses. 

“Changed your mind?” Chanyeol asks when there is silence for a beat too long. 

Baekhyun kicks himself back into gear, internally cursing himself. It has to be his fucking heat. There is no reason to stare so hard at Chanyeol’s chest, looking incredibly broad behind his ensemble. 

“No,” Baekhyun says, hurrying forward. He thinks he’s found the problem. “Hold still.”

He drops to his knees. 

Chanyeol yelps, almost comically loud, but Baekhyun disregards it. He grabs Chanyeol’s calf, deftly untucking the buckles so they look less like a wrap. The look doesn’t seem right either so his hand goes up to his table, feeling around for some stitching scissors. 

“B-Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, words weirdly unsure. 

Baekhyun hums, but tunes him out, studying the pattern before him thoughtfully. Decision made, he starts to snip. “Keep still,” he murmurs, un-plucking the thread that keeps the velcro in place. 

Baekhyun is concentrating hard, as he always does when he is focused on work. But something is distracting him, keeping him just short of tuning out the entire world. It’s a nice smell, Baekhyun thinks. Thick, woodsy – deep and refreshing. 

It’s hard to ignore it especially as he goes higher up the leg, hand sliding to hold Chanyeol’s thigh in place. 

Then, Chanyeol’s thigh flexes, hard and velvety under Baekhyun’s hands. Realization dawns on him like a crashing wave, and Baekhyun freezes. 

He’s on his knees. In front of Chanyeol’s crotch. He can smell him. 

Baekhyun flies back, landing on his ass and scooting away. His heart thumps in his chest even as his palm tingles in memory of how Chanyeol’s strong thigh felt under his flesh. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says, mortified. It shouldn’t be a problem. It _isn’t_ a problem. He’s just fixing a mistake, that’s all. 

But Chanyeol is blushing, hands fidgeting by his side as he stares down at Baekhyun. “Um, fixed it?”

For a second Baekhyun doesn’t understand what Chanyeol said, focused on trying to calm himself down. The words resonate eventually and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“T-the straps. They make your legs look shorter when they’re wrapped around the calves. I want to take them out and,” Baekhyun’s face heats, “wrap them around your left thigh like a garter. It’ll balance the cuffs of the blazer better.” 

He tries to remain professional, but he’s on his ass staring up at Chanyeol.

“Okay,” Chanyeol breathes, slowly. “Okay, are you going to do that or send it off to our seamstress?”  
  
  


He could send it off. It’s simple instructions. But it’s also a simpler fix. 

“I’ll fix it,” Baekhyun says, taking a deep breath and shifting back to his knees. 

Chanyeol’s stare feels almost physical as he watches. It makes the flutter in Baekhyun’s gut turn into a maelstrom as he shuffles closer.

“Keep still,” Baekhyun whispers, the room almost too still, stifled with tension. Chanyeol’s breathing is barely audible but he makes a small noise of assent. 

Baekhyun gathers his tools, resolutely looking at Chanyeol’s leg as that of a mannequin. He should ask Chanyeol to change, he _should_ be doing this on a mannequin. 

But the clothes look alive on Chanyeol and it’s just so much easier, faster, simpler this way. That’s what Baekhyun tells himself as his hands gently frame Chanyeol’s thigh. 

To his credit, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything. No quips, no teasing, not even a laugh. Baekhyun works quickly, face burning as he realizes that Chanyeol’s scent is more potent here. His stupid heat rears it’s head and Baekhyun bites his lip to keep himself from slipping out of his mindset. He’s not going to take advantage of Chanyeol like this. 

It only takes a few minutes. He’ll have to sew the piece in place later but for now the pins hold the red straps down well. The garter looks infinitely better, criss crosses half of Chanyeol’s thigh and making it look powerful. 

Baekhyun hastily backs away getting back to his feet, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. “Thank you, you can get changed now.”

Chanyeol isn’t meeting his either when he nods. Baekhyun turns around, trying to use the precious few minutes to gather himself. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun blurts out, arms crossed against his chest. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Chanyeol is quiet for so long Baekhyun starts to worry that he _had_ offended him. 

“Uncomfortable isn’t the word I would use,” Chanyeol finally says, voice deep. It makes Baekhyun shiver, but before he can comment, Chanyeol continues on, voice forcibly light, “I knew you just wanted to feel me up.”

And like that the tension is broken. 

Baekhyun snorts. “Please, there wasn’t that much to feel up,” he lies. 

“Oh? Maybe you should try again,” Chanyeol teases. “You can turn around now.”

Baekhyun does so, a retort on the tip of his tongue, only to gasp. Chanyeol isn’t wearing a shirt. Baekhyun absolutely has no control over his eyes as they rove down Chanyeol’s chiselled torso, eyeing his wide pecs and dusty brown nipples, down to the V of his hips, where his pants hang low. Baekhyun can see a thick line of hair from his navel disappearing into below his pant line.

Just before he can stare blatantly at Chanyeol’s crotch he snaps himself out of it, slamming his hands over his eyes. “You terrible asshole!” he yells.

Chanyeol cackles and there is the sound of clothes shuffling. “Just needed my revenge, Baekhyun-ah. There, I am clothed now.”

Baekhyun peeks through his fingers first just to make sure and tells himself he doesn’t regret the loss of visual.

“Revenge for what?” Baekhyun whines, stepping closer so he can punch Chanyeol’s arm in his own revenge. 

Chanyeol yelps and clutches his arm, exaggeratingly falling back. “Will these attacks never cease?”

“You deserve it! Subjecting my innocent eyes to such lechery!” Baekhyun retorts. 

“I feel that,” Chanyeol says, so low and quiet Baekhyun wonders if he’s meant to hear. Before he can comment, Chanyeol springs back up and asks, “Are we done for the night?”

Baekhyun looks around his workroom. It’s still in disarray and there are a few things he wanted to get done but it’s nothing that can’t wait. Besides, it’s about time he wraps up anyway. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Are you heading out?” Baekhyun shuffles to his jacket and grabs his phone. He winces at the time, realizing it’s later than he thought. 

“Not before you,” Chanyeol sing-songs. “I don’t trust you not to lock yourself in here once I’m gone. Come on, I’ll walk you to your car.”

Baekhyun scoffs, taking offense to that even though it’s true. “You don’t need to worry, I’m not staying here any longer.”

Chanyeol grins. “Great, do you want to get dinner first? I can drive-”

It’s weird, this sinking feeling of dread. Baekhyun tenses up and realizes that tensing up _is_ his mistake when Chanyeol cuts himself off. 

“-or not?” Chanyeol says, voice confused. 

“I, um, can’t,” Baekhyun can’t quite meet Chanyeol’s eyes. What is this rock like feeling in his stomach? “I have plans.”

Silence. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, a beat too late to sound normal. “You got a date?”

Two months ago, Baekhyun would have rolled his eyes and said something akin to “Wow, you really don’t give it a rest, do you?”

But he doesn’t have it in him this time to be that glib. 

“Not a date,” Baekhyun tries to clarify, doesn’t know _why_ but it feels wrong to let Chanyeol think that. “I just - I have -” Baekhyun’s face flushes as he realizes he’s about to reveal something incredibly personal to Chanyeol. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Chanyeol says, like he actually understands. 

Baekhyun looks up at him sharply. “Oh, what?”

Chanyeol shrugs, a harmless look on his face but Baekhyun can see past that. “What, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol cracks a grin. “If I say it, you'll throw water in my face.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to take that, is sure his face is twisted into something crossed between anger, incredulousness and laughter. “Fuck you.”

“Nope,” Chanyeol says, cheerfully. Baekhyun almost would believe the tone except for how Chanyeol’s eyes are just too tense to go with the sound. “Apparently it’s - oh, shouldn’t be saying that.”  
  


Baekhyun’s hands twitch aching to go forward and punch Chanyeol but he can’t deny that his lips are twitching. He thinks about finishing the joke but is surprised when he’s cut off by Chanyeol, his demeanor suddenly changing. 

Chanyeol sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, bad habit – ah, no, that’s an excuse. I don’t mean to be this in your face. I promise I just enjoy teasing you here, I swear I won’t actually bother you in your personal life.”

Baekhyun is shocked enough he doesn’t quite find his words right away. “Huh. Well, good, I guess,” he says awkwardly, unsure of what to do with that. 

There is this awful gray feeling in the pit of his stomach that almost feels _disappointed_ Chanyeol isn’t more upset. Baekhyun curls his hands into fists and resolutely throws those thoughts out of mind. 

Chanyeol stands up, a rueful smile on his face. “I hope your not-date goes well, Baekhyun. They’re lucky to get the chance to take care of you.”

Chanyeol being _nice_ is making Baekhyun feel flustered. But also a bit wrong-footed. Chanyeol isn’t whinging, isn’t complaining, isn’t asserting himself at all with the not-there confession of what Baekhyun plans to do tonight and this weekend. Chanyeol is respecting Baekhyun’s decision, and it should feel warming. 

But instead, Baekhyun feels a bit cold. 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun mumbles, gathering his stuff and following behind Chanyeol who opens the door for him.

He’d be stupid not to notice how Chanyeol’s face is solemn, body tense. It’s awkward between them in a way it hasn’t been for weeks and Baekhyun doesn’t know how to fix that. 

Chanyeol walks him to his car and by then his fake smile is back on his face. “Just to keep things fair, you promise to drop kick them if they show up late?”

Baekhyun smiles back, weakly. “Yeah.” 

Chanyeol nods, eyes not meeting Baekhyun’s. “Good. Um. Have fun. If you need anything at all, text me, okay?”

Before Baekhyun can reply, Chanyeol is already stepping away. “Have a good night, Baekhyun.”

“You too,” Baekhyun replies, though he’s saying it to Chanyeol’s retreating, hunched over back. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

_“You have a type,”_ Jongdae had said, years ago, back when they were in university.

“I have standards,” Baekhyun had sniffed, “we can’t all find our soulmates in school.”

Jongdae had rolled his eyes and then rolled his body on top of Baekhyun’s, pinning him to the grass of their campus court. “Two different topics, idiot. Anyways, you have a type. You prefer male alphas, like them taller, fit. You like them confident, playful, the type you can snip back with.”

Baekhyun had been wheezing, not paying too much attention. “G’eff!”

“Someone that pushes back. You don’t want a moth to a flame, you want another flame. Someone that will grab you, hold you up, and kiss you senseless against a wall. You want a bad boy.”

When Baekhyun had finally pushed Jongdae off he had glared, coughing. “Way to make me sound like a preteen omega.”

“You kinda are,” Jongdae retorted, pinching Baekhyun’s thigh. “Because you don’t want a wild and unapologetic asshole. You want the type that’s going to take control from you and when you submit, will treasure you.”

That sentence had gotten Baekhyun’s hackles up. Rather than trying to deny, Baekhyun had just tackled Jongdae to the grass and attacked him with tickles to make him give up that train of thought.

But the conversation never left Baekhyun’s mind. Especially after Minho.

Baekhyun doesn’t make the mistake of dating now. He’s a self-made millionaire with a network wider than Seoul. He’s only going to climb higher and higher and he won’t have dead weight dragging him down.

The only time he lets his barriers down, even just a little, is during his heat and mostly it’s involuntary. He refuses to give up control if he doesn’t have to.

That’s why alpha services are so handy. They let Baekhyun buy the security, privacy and trust he needs.

And that’s why he lets himself loosen his reins just a little when he picks his partner. But recently he’s been going back to the same alpha.

Lu Han is everything Jongdae described all those years ago, with the sole exception of one thing.

After Lu Han pulls out of his exhausted, wet, body, he’ll tuck Baekhyun into bed, make sure he’s taken care of and then quietly leave his den.

That’s when Baekhyun really remembers Jongdae’s words. Because Jongdae had been right. He wants an alpha that will take control from him, but will cherish his surrender. He wants an alpha that will hold him through the aftermath of a heat, kiss him, hold him together until Baekhyun can piece _himself_ back together.

But Baekhyun doesn’t think an alpha like that exists. Not for him. Most alphas when they taste surrender, they want to conquer. And Baekhyun refuses to be claimed like that, have everything he’s worked so hard for taken from him.

So when, after Lu Han leaves, and Baekhyun is curled against a pillow staring out at the Seoul nightline and the stray thought of what it would be like to have Chanyeol spooned behind him, holding him, crosses his mind, he shakes his head violently.

No matter how lonely it might get, it is infinitely better than having his trust shattered, again. Better not to give a chance at all than to be hurt.

  
  


✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

It’s impossible to ignore how off Chanyeol is with Baekhyun at their next meeting. The alpha had taken one sniff and probably smelt the other alpha and heat all over Baekhyun despite his high-grade suppressant spray.

Baekhyun had been waiting for it. Had his chin held high, eyes daring Chanyeol to make this into a joke.

But Chanyeol hadn’t. And for some reason that was pissing Baekhyun off. He was expecting some sort of reaction whether it was a shallow joke or a possessive comment. 

Instead, Chanyeol was acting so civil he might as well have been an intern on their first day of the job with how polite he is.

“Was your not-date fun?” he asked, tone unreadable. The words weren’t mocking but there is something about the delivery that sets Baekhyun off. 

Riled, Baekhyun had smiled, shark like. “It was _fantastic_.”

And that’s what started it. Chanyeol has never been as quiet as he was that day, doing his best to stay out of Baekhyun’s space.

Stupidly, that irritated Baekhyun. He wanted to say it’s because Chanyeol was offending him by avoiding him, but that wasn’t it. Irked, Baekhyun resolved to ignore Chanyeol right back.

All day, they worked in silence, Baekhyun on the runway presentation and Chanyeol on the tactical.

At some point it had rolled into evening, alerting Baekhyun by the sudden scent of heavenly food entering the room.

Chanyeol places a container of Baekhyun’s favourite jjajangmyeon restaurant in front of him. Baekhyun hadn’t even seen Chanyeol leave, he’d been so focused.

“You need to eat,” Chanyeol prompted gently, the first words he’d spoken to Baekhyun that weren’t related to the project all day. “And take a break. You’ve barely gotten out of your chair in hours.”

Bristling Baekhyun takes the container childishly refusing to say thanks. “Don’t tell me what to do, Park.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Back to that? Come on, don’t be so cold.”

“Me?” Baekhyun accuses, chopsticks pointed at Chanyeol. “I’m not the one that’s put up an invisible wall just because I got some dick, asshole.”

The words slip out before Baekhyun can control them. He’s always had a hard time controlling his filter, but the crass words shock even him, making him blush in embarrassment at his loss of control. 

Chanyeol gapes at him before his jaw snaps closed, something flashing across his eyes. “I did not! You’re the one ignoring me!”

“Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun demands, standing up. Fuck Chanyeol for being right, his back cracks and the relieving feeling almost distracts him from his tirade. “You took one sniff of me and looked like you were going to jump out the window. What, can’t handle an omega after heat?”

“That’s not it!” Chanyeol retorts, also getting to his feet, angry. Baekhyun almost flinches and angry at the reaction, he glares harder.

“Then what is it, Park?”

Chanyeol steps around the table, stepping towards Baekhyun’s personal space. “Stop calling me that. I don’t know what’s crawled up your ass - ”

“Oh, but you know, don’t you?” Baekhyun goads, stepping towards Chanyeol as well, a smirk on his face. “A nice, thick, knot – ah!”

Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol steps in close, too close, tall body pressing Baekhyun into the side of the table until he’s turned, ass digging into the ledge, chest pressed against Chanyeol’s as Chanyeol’s arms cage him in.

“Why are you trying to get me worked up?” Chanyeol demands, a sub-vocal growl carrying under his words.

“Trying?” Baekhyun retorts against his better judgement. His hands fly up pushing Chanyeol's broad chest. It doesn’t budge and Baekhyun’s gut swoops. “I’m not doing anything. You’re the one acting like a territorial knothead! Is this how you fucking treat your omega friends? All pissed off because they fucked another alpha?”

“I told you that’s not it!” Chanyeol hisses, voice even but tight.

“Then what?” Baekhyun nearly shouts, hands fisted in Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol grits his teeth, jaw clenched as if he is biting his words back.

“Tell me!” Baekhyun urges, pushing Chanyeol. He can feel how tense the alpha is, even though he isn’t touching Baekhyun.

“You smell sad,” Chanyeol blurts out, seemingly shocked at his own words.

Baekhyun stares, mind struggling to comprehend those words. “What?” Baekhyun says, voice low, confused. The thin thread that had been about to snap suddenly sags and Baekhyun feels wrong footed.

Chanyeol clearly does too, hastily backing up and away.

Baekhyun tells himself he does not regret the loss of Chanyeol’s body over his.

“You – it’s hard to describe,” Chanyeol says, hands flying as he stares at Baekhyun back to the ground and back up. “I can’t actually smell you, but I just _know_. You’re not just sad, you’re miserable.”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun says reflexively, but Chanyeol shakes his head wildly.

“I don’t mean it like that – I, fuck, your Alpha, they didn’t settle you?”

Settle him. A politically polite way to ask if he made Baekhyun submit.

Hackles raised, Baekhyun feels a whole new wash of anger hot and searing take over him. But worse than that is a stab of hurt and disappointment. He thought Chanyeol was better than this, thought he saw Baekhyun as his own person, respected him.

The betrayal viscerally stings. 

Chanyeol must realize his mistake because there is growing regret on his face. 

“Get out,” Baekhyun demands, voice low and shaking with anger. 

Chanyeol looks helplessly at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, not like that, I swear - ”

“I don’t fucking care, get out!” Baekhyun demands, fists clenched by his side lest he walk over there and deck Chanyeol across the face.

Chanyeol looks like he’s going to protest and Baekhyun could practically _sing,_ eagerly looking for a way to get his energy out in a fight.

But then Chanyeol surprises Baekhyun. He backs down.

“Please eat,” Chanyeol says softly, walking around the breadth of the room to collect his stuff. “And get some rest.”

Baekhyun stares unwaveringly at Chanyeol until the alpha’s shoulders slump, one last jaw-clenched look at Baekhyun before he’s out the door.

It takes him a few minutes to move from his spot. And when he does, he swipes all the papers he’d been working so hard on off the desk. Everything clatters to the ground, and the sound shocks Baekhyun, snapping him out of it.

Quickly he grabs his design book. The jjajangmyeon Chanyeol bought is spilled all over the floor but luckily his actual work is spared the splatter.

Looking at the mess, Baekhyun feels something well in his gut that hasn’t been there in years. Tears fill his eyes. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he sits there, but when the door clicks open again, his head whips around.

Instead of Chanyeol, Jongin stands there, a soft look on his face. “Sehunnie told me his boss asked one of us to check in on you. You okay, hyung?’

Baekhyun swallows hard, fake pleasantries on the tip of his tongue. Instead what comes out is a small, pathetic, “No.”

Because when the door had opened, some part of him had been hoping it had been Chanyeol.

Jongin gathers Baekhyun into his arms and Baekhyun sinks into the embrace, quietly crying into Jongin’s shoulder. 

  
  


✧༺♥༻∞ ✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

They’re not working well together.

It seems everyone in the office has picked up on that, giving their meeting room a wide berth. Baekhyun is pretty much doing the same. 

Baekhyun refuses to be near Chanyeol. If only there was a Chanyeol to be able to avoid.

Fuck him. Fuck him for making Baekhyun feel like this, vulnerable. It’s a stupid project, it’ll be over in just a few days and he’ll be free. So what if Chanyeol hasn’t shown up in nearly a week? _Fuck him_.

“Oh, Baek,” Jongdae had said when Baekhyun had run to him. He had held Baekhyun close, strong arms keeping Baekhyun from falling apart even as he gently asked, “Why do you keep hurting yourself?”

“Me?” Baekhyun had sobbed, almost betrayed by Jongdae’s words. “He was the one-”

“He got too close and you pushed him away,” Jongdae said softly. Baekhyun’s only response had been to cry harder because Jongdae was right. “Why, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun couldn’t answer then and has no answer now. He knows, in a way, he’s being irrational. Chanyeol has proven that he isn’t like those alpha supremacists that think omegas belong in the home. 

But regardless, Baekhyun had been reminded all over again what happens when he lowers his guard. Maybe Chanyeol hadn’t meant to hurt Baekhyun, but he had. And it burns all the more because Baekhyun was really beginning to trust Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol had tried to apologize. Called him, blown up his texts. He’d clearly asked Jongin to keep an eye on him because the other omega is always in Baekhyun’s line of sight these past few days. Lunch and dinner have been ordered to Baekhyun’s office, his favourites. But it had been hard to swallow them down in his empty room.

He doesn’t know if it’s a kindness or not that Chanyeol has been staying away from Baekhyun too. But really, he knows the answer. It would hurt so much that Chanyeol is staying away otherwise. 

But what’s done is done. Baekhyun isn’t going to weaken himself. Just a few more days, he reminds himself as he throws himself fully into work. 

So that’s why it nearly gives him a heart attack when there is a knock on his door, late at night. Baekhyun nearly stabs himself with a needle, pausing from his threading of applique on a beret for their collection, to stare at the door incredulously. It’s nearly midnight, who, other than him, would be insane enough to be here? Even the cleaning staff have gone home.

“Baekhyun?”

Ah. He should have known. 

For a second, Baekhyun considers not answering. Pretend that he isn’t here. 

“I can see the light under the doorway, I know you’re there.” 

Well, fuck. 

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, voice curt. 

Chanyeol sighs, barely audible from the door separating them. It’s not locked, Chanyeol could come inside if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me and I promise you won’t have to see me if you don’t want to. But, please, take care of yourself. Jongin told me you have barely left your office all week.”

Baekhyun’s hands fist in his shirt, glaring at the door. He’ll have to deal with Jongin’s traitorous behaviour later. 

“What, aren’t going to storm in here and ‘settle’ me?” Baekhyun mocks, standing up and walking towards the door. “You clearly want to take care of me, so why aren’t you?”

The words taste like acid in his mouth but Baekhyun has too much pride to take it back, even as the silence stretches so far on the other end he thinks Chanyeol might have left. 

“You’d have me on my ass in seconds,” Chanyeol finally says, voice amused but it’s strained. 

“Damn right.” Baekhyun’s hand lands on the door, giving it a smack. “So fuck off.” 

If there is a waver in his tone, he’s the only one that will know. His open palm curls into a fist and Baekhyun leans his forehead against the closed door. “Just leave me alone,” Baekhyun whispers, the words slipping out before he can think of it. 

His heart clenches, suffocating loneliness welling inside him. He’s said those words but he doesn’t mean them. He wants - he wants Chanyeol to open the door. 

“I will.”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lips, stifling the wounded noise that wants to escape at Chanyeol’s firm answer. Why is he so upset? This is what he wanted. Tears sting his eyes but Baekhyun refuses to let them fall. 

It’s better this way, Baekhyun convinces himself slowly backing away from the door, hand covering his mouth. Keep everyone outside and he can’t get hurt. 

He turns around, words failing him. He can’t find it in himself to get the last word in, only hopes the idiot will leave before he smells the distress Baekhyun is emitting, enough to go over his blockers. 

“But not before you tell me that to my face.”

Baekhyun gasps, whirling around as Chanyeol pushes open the door and steps inside. 

It’s barely been over a week since he last saw Chanyeol, but it feels like it’s been longer as he drinks the sight of the alpha. He’s as handsome as always, looking almost the mirror of their first meeting in a suit and a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands. 

“W-what - ,” Baekhyun can only stutter, heart leaping when Chanyeol takes a step towards him. He backs away. 

“Tell me,” Chanyeol says, eyes intense as he places the bouquet on the table. His body line is tense, but he doesn’t move any further towards Baekhyun. “Tell me that you never want to see me again, and I swear to you, I will never step in front of you again.”

Baekhyun’s arms come up, holding himself as he takes another step back. He presses his arms close to his chest, as if he can keep his too fast heartbeat contained, stop the rolling waves in his stomach. 

“I-” Baekhyun starts to say but the words die. 

“Look at me, please. Baekhyun. Look at me and tell me you never want to see me again.” 

Baekhyun’s look down, watches Chanyeol’s leather shoes as they step closer to Baekhyun. He can’t move any further back, already by the wall. His back hits it just as the shoes stop in front of him. 

“I don’t want to see you again!” Baekhyun rushes out, eyes squeezed shut, head turned to the side. 

He gasps, hands flying up and landing on Chanyeol’s chest as a hand curls around his chin and tilts it up. 

“Look at me,” Chanyeol murmurs, voice soft, gentle, even as his words are steely. 

Baekhyun’s chest heaves, eyes still squeezed shut. His hands fist Chanyeol’s shirt. He should push him. He knows, just _knows_ that if he put even the slightest pressure against Chanyeol’s chest, the alpha would back off. 

“Baekhyun, I won’t believe you until you look at me and say it,” Chanyeol coaxes, thumbing Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Chanyeol’s never touched Baekhyun like this. He’s always respected Baekhyun’s space. His hand is so warm, so tender as he cups Baekhyun’s face. 

That gets Baekhyun to open his eyes. Chanyeol is so close, gorgeous face even closer than Baekhyun expected. Baekhyun fixates on Chanyeol’s eyes, dark and unreadable as they stare at Baekhyun expectantly. 

“I don’t -” Baekhyun starts to say, but his throat seizes, trapping the words inside. He stares helplessly at Chanyeol, shuddering as Chanyeol’s finger brushes the underside of his ear, a sensitive area for him. 

“When I first saw you,” Chanyeol says, keeping Baekhyun’s eyes trained on him, “I told myself that it was what love at first sight felt like. It was years ago, an event just before New York’s Fashion Week. I was just starting my business, was there using my parent’s connections, and you’d already gained traction. I watched as the room flocked to you and how you commanded the attention easily. Anyone else, and they could have suffocated. But you took their pressure, their greed, their lust and you made it work for you. I watched as you came in as just a pretty boy designer from Korea, and how by the end of it, you’d already had invitations to Milan, to Hong Kong, collabs from names as big as Dior.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, shuddering as Chanyeol’s other hand comes up, forearm resting against the wall by Baekhyun’s head. He should feel caged, but he doesn’t. It’s like his entire world narrows to just Chanyeol. 

“I swore to myself I’d become someone worthy of you. That someday, I’d be able to stand next to you and have you smile as bright as you had that night at me.”

Baekhyun trembles as Chanyeol steps in just that much closer. It’s barely a few centimeters but it makes his thighs touch Baekhyun’s. 

“The night we were supposed to have our first meeting, I told myself I wasn’t going to act like a desperate Alpha. But that’s exactly what I ended up doing. I got cocky and told myself it would be okay, that I was worthy of your time. Stopped to get flowers because I wanted to tell you that they paled in comparison to your beauty.”

Despite himself, a small shuddering laugh escapes Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol smiles, small and soft. “And then you drop kicked me.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, remembering that moment. It should have been the end of it. Stupid Chanyeol and his stubborn streak. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head so it’s out of Chanyeol’s palm. He doesn’t look at the alpha but he doesn’t push him away either. 

“Telling you something you need to hear,” Chanyeol replies, obligingly moving his hand away but instead of it falling to his side, he drops down and catches Baekhyun’s hand which is still fisted in his shirt. 

Baekhyun lets him take it, eyes fluttering back open to stare at Chanyeol inquisitively. 

“If I thought I was in love with the Baekhyun I’d seen in the media, it’s nothing compared to the man I fell in love with during this project. You are amazing, Baekhyun. You work harder than anyone I have ever met, will _ever_ meet. You treat your employees like your friends. You respect the decisions of people even if you hate them. You’re kind, you’re funny, and you’ve got a passion that burns brighter than the sun. I’m so enchanted by you, I forget sometimes.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks heat at Chanyeol’s confession, eyes flickering down when Chanyeol switches his grip, holding Baekhyun’s limp hand. 

“Forget what?” he asks, eyes searching. He doesn’t know why he is holding onto Chanyeol’s words so strongly but there is something in the way he says them that makes the tidal waves of anxiety in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach recede. He lets him continue because he needs to know how this is going to end. 

“You’re delicate,” Chanyeol says, so simply, so matter-of-factly. 

Baekhyun stares, mouth gaping open at the sheer audacity. Hot, furious rage over takes him, as he feels his pride trampled on. 

He snatches his hand back, tries to push Chanyeol away. Chanyeol lets him and Baekhyun is ready to slam all his walls back up - 

Baekhyun cries out, arms flying up to Chanyeol’s neck when suddenly Chanyeol suddenly grabs his thighs and _lifts_. 

“What are you doing!?” Baekhyun screeches, chest heaving with gasps as he’s pinned to the wall by Chanyeol’s arms, legs wrapped instinctively around Chanyeol’s waist. 

“One minute,” Chanyeol says, instead of answering. It makes Baekhyun freeze from where his hand is curled, ready to punch Chanyeol. “Please, just one minute. I need to make sure you don’t run away, and then you can tell me and I swear on my name, my company and my heritage, I will leave.”

Baekhyun shakes both from fury and from the helplessness that courses through him when he realizes he likes this. Likes how he can feel how strong Chanyeol is, how Chanyeol won’t let him go. The relentless passion in Chanyeol’s eyes, Baekhyun feels swept up in it. 

“Say what you want to say and then go,” Baekhyun says, voice tight with anger and vulnerability. Tears prickle his eyes anew but like fuck he is going to let them fall. 

“You’re delicate,” Chanyeol repeats, head leaning down.

Baekhyun stiffens when Chanyeol’s face rests on Baekhyun’s shoulder. At this height, Chanyeol only needs to turn his head to rest his lips on Baekhyun’s pheromone glands. 

But despite how scared the gesture should make him, Baekhyun doesn’t feel the queasy unease. 

“You are the strongest person I know. And that’s why it took me so long to realize how much you hide away. How careless you are with yourself, when you are so careful with everything else. How you’ll throw yourself, mind, body, and heart into something without any thought to how it could hurt you. How, I could let our relationship stay the same for years, and I probably will never see you smile that way I dreamed about.”

Baekhyun holds himself still, staring unseeingly at the wall across from them. Unwittingly, Jongdae’s words from months ago flash through his mind. _“I wish you would smile again.”_

“Why?” Baekhyun finds himself saying, words strangled with the thick emotion at the back of his throat. “What gives you the right to say that to me?”

Chanyeol breathes out heavily against Baekhyun’s throat. It makes his skin prickle in sensitivity and his arms tighten around Chanyeol’s neck.

“There is no right,” Chanyeol admits. 

Baekhyun bites back his gasp when Chanyeol’s arms untense, slowly lowering Baekhyun back down to the floor. 

He finds himself hating the loss of Chanyeol’s security, worse when the alpha gently untangles Baekhyun’s arms from his neck and steps back. 

“But I realized,” Chanyeol continues, “that I couldn’t stand by and watch you hurt. I know you don’t need anyone. You don’t need _me_. You probably have a hundred alphas that would be happy to snap to you at your beck and call. But, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, voice finally wavering with a bit of his own vulnerability, “you can want. You can want someone that will look after you. That will think about you like I do, even if it’s not me. Someone that is happy to drive every day to see you, even if it’s only for a few minutes. That makes sure you don’t drown in your work, that you eat, that you can smile and laugh and not let stress and anxiety consume you.”

Baekhyun hates how each and every word opens up a small crack in Baekhyun’s heart, each a carefully layered attack until it feels like his chest is a chasm. 

“I _can’t_ ,” Baekhyun finally sobs, legs giving out as he loses the battle against the hot emotion that had been brimming inside him, not just the past few minutes, but since he told Chanyeol to leave. “I _can’t_ ,” he repeats, arms coming around himself as tears fall down the bridge of his nose. 

Chanyeol is there, immediately. He gets down on the ground, uncaring of his suit. He’s there, but he doesn’t touch Baekhyun. He looks helpless as his hands hover unsure. 

“He hurt me,” Baekhyun blurts out, eyes squeezed shut. “I loved him. He said he’d stand by my side. But then I was getting successful and he was jealous. He said he wanted to mate me, but when I told him I didn’t want to he-” Baekhyun cuts himself off, shuddering. 

Chanyeol loses his hesitancy, gathering Baekhyun up in his arms and pressing Baekhyun’s face into his suit. “I’ll kill him,” Chanyeol growls into Baekhyun’s hair, arms like vices around Baekhyun's body. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Stupid,” he hiccups, “what do you think I did? I broke his arm in three places and Minseok hyung put him in jail. But Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, face crumpling again, “it’s not just him. They all look at me as someone to conquer. You did too.”

Chanyeol’s hold doesn’t waver. “I did,” he admits. “I am used to getting everything I want.”

“You only want me for the thrill,” Baekhyun insists, trying to tug away from Chanyeol’s chest. “You’ll get bored. Or you’ll get upset if I start doing better. You’ll get impatient when I say I don’t want to mate.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, hands gently as he shifts his grip so he’s cradling Baekhyun’s face, touch so gentle, fresh tears pour from Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“I want to stand by your side,” Chanyeol whispers, thumbing Baekhyun’s tears away. “I want to hold you when you feel like you’re going to stumble. Lean on me when you’re tired. Laugh with me when you’re happy. I want you to do the same for me. And I’ll wait, for however long it takes. You gave me a second chance for this project. Would you give me a second chance for our relationship?”

Baekhyun can feel it inside him. The walls are crumbling.

“Look me in the eye,” Chanyeol repeats, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up, “and if you ask me to leave. I will. If you tell me you want to be friends, I’ll be by your side and support you. And if,” Chanyeol’s eyes look a little wet themselves as he smiles gently, “you let me court you, I’ll give you everything. All of me, it’s yours to conquer.”

And the last stone falls out of place and Baekhyun cries, leaning forward into Chanyeol’s chest. “You’re terrible!” he sobs, holding Chanyeol close. 

Chanyeol laughs, deep and shaky. “I know, I know, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he teases, gracefully accepting the punch Baekhyun aims at his stomach. 

“I’m not easy to love,” Baekhyun quietly confesses into Chanyeol’s chest, hiccupping on his words. “I don’t know what you see in me right now, but over time - ”

“I’ll only love you more,” Chanyeol interrupts, bringing Baekhyun up so they’re staring at each other. He tenderly thumbs away the tears slipping from Baekhyun’s eyes. “We’ll fight, sure. But we’ll grow, together. I’ll love you harder, each day, Baekhyun. I can promise you that. Because there hasn’t been a day since I met you that I haven’t thought about you.”

Baekhyun stares hard into Chanyeol’s eyes, searching for any deception. But there is such earnest honesty there that Baekhyun finds himself blushing again. 

“You have to make me fall in love with you too,” Baekhyun points out, stuttering a bit. “I’m not keeping a trophy alpha!”

Chanyeol’s bark of laughter is so loud, Baekhyun jumps. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol says through his giggles as Baekhyun pinches him. “I would love to be your trophy alpha, but I promise you, Baek,” Chanyeol’s eyes switch from mirth to an intense heat as he grips Baekhyun’s waist, “you’ll have to work hard to conquer me.”

The challenge in Chanyeol’s eyes, it sparks something hot in Baekhyun’s gut. They’re so close, only a hair’s breadth apart. 

“I like the sound of that,” Baekhyun murmurs, eyes flitting down to Chanyeol’s mouth. It’d be so easy to lean in and kiss him. 

His heart thuds wildly in his chest. The fear is there, thick at the bottom of his gut. What if this is the wrong move, trusting Chanyeol? What if he gets hurt again?

But staring into Chanyeol’s eyes, Baekhyun sees a burning want there that is different from the hungry gazes he’s used to. That Chanyeol has done his best to care for Baekhyun, that would come back and break down walls no matter how many he put up – Baekhyun trusts in that. 

Jongdae’s words resound through his head again. It’s been years since he could smile and the first one to bring it out again had been Chanyeol. In that, Baekhyun is willing to give this a chance. 

“Good.” Chanyeol smirks knowingly. “So can I finally take you on a date?”

Baekhyun blinks, eyes darting up to Chanyeol’s and seeing the way they crinkle as he grins. 

It makes something bloom in Baekhyun’s chest and before he knows it, he’s smiling too. “Yes,” Baekhyun agrees, laughing as Chanyeol practically beams. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Chanyeol whispers, the soft smile on his face so sweet, Baekhyun can’t help himself. 

Baekhyun leans forward, hand cupping Chanyeol’s jaw, reveling in the smooth skin. Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he freezes, letting Baekhyun move in, lips pressing softly over Chanyeol’s. 

It’s quick, barely a peck, Baekhyun leaning back satisfied in how Chanyeol blushes, the red taking over his face. 

“I was waiting for someone to earn it,” Baekhyun answers. “So don’t make me regret it. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Sounds fair,” Chanyeol agrees, thumbing the dried tears on Baekhyun’s face. “Thank you, for giving me this chance.”

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand, gripping it tightly. “Thank you,” he whispers, “for coming back for me.”

Chanyeol holds him and for the first time in years, Baekhyun lets himself be held. 

  
  


✧༺♥༻∞ ✎Epilogue✎ ∞༺♥༻✧

  
  


“Cheater,” Baekhyun grumbles as Chanyeol shouts, triumphantly holding Daeul, Jongdae and Minseok’s son, up in the air. The asshole had bribed the baby with some candy to get him to crawl to him. 

“Smart,” Chanyeol counters, kissing Daeul’s cheek messily and laughing when the baby happily shrieks. 

“He’s right,” Jongdae backs up, easily taking Daeul when he starts wiggling for Oma. “That’s how Minseok hyung gets him each and every time.”

“I deny any accusations that my baby’s love for me is anything but purely motivated,” Minseok counters, placing dinner on the table. Strapped to his chest is a sleeping Minjoo, the older twin. Baekhyun is convinced she can sleep through anything. 

“Right.” Jongdae rolls his eyes, nudging Baekhyun with his foot from where he lays sprawled in defeat on the ground. “Come on, eat up. You know you hate airplane food.”

Baekhyun pouts legs kicking as Chanyeol bravely helps set him upright. “No one loves me,” he wails dramatically. 

“Truth,” Jongdae quips, while Chanyeol says, “It comes and goes,” and Daeul enthusiastically shouts, “Yay!”

Well then. 

“I hate you all,” Baekhyun grumbles. 

Chanyeol kisses his cheek. “Come on, babe, we gotta eat or we’ll miss our flight.”

Sighing, Baekhyun follows Chanyeol to the table. There is a wide spread of food and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “You didn’t have to do all this,” he says, stomach fluttering. 

“Of course we did, it’s your birthday,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, settling his squirming baby into a high chair. “Now enjoy it before the food gets cold. Your driver will be here in less than an hour, you’ll need time to double check your bags. Do you have your flight information ready-”

Minseok leans forward and shuts his mate up with a kiss. Jongdae blinks cutely and Baekhyun laughs, feeling warm seeing his best friends like this. Once, years ago, Baekhyun had envied that kind of easy relationship. 

But now. 

Chanyeol looks over at Baekhyun, mouth stuffed full of noodles. 

Baekhyun sighs, moment ruined. He digs into his food, making easy chatter right up until they’re at the door, Chanyeol holding bags in his hand. 

“Text me when you land,” Jongdae fusses, stepping in so Baekhyun can hug him and Daeul who is nodding off in Jongdae’s arms. 

“I will,” Baekhyun promises, kissing Jongdae’s cheek and then hugging Minseok goodbye, placing a soft kiss on Minjoo’s downy head. 

Chanyeol hugs them both as well and that warm feeling is back again, making him smile as he watches his best friends and lover say goodbye. 

In the car, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand as their driver takes them to the airport. He has a phone to his ear, discussing something with one of his director’s up until they park. 

“I have to go. If there is an emergency, call Sehun. Bye.” Chanyeol snaps the phone closed and opens the door for Baekhyun, helping him out. 

“Phone,” Chanyeol demands when they walk towards the business class lounge. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pouting as he hands over his work phone. He’s getting better about being a workaholic but sometimes it’s just easier to cut himself off completely. 

After all, for the next five days, they are on vacation. They rarely get their schedule to match up so perfectly and Baekhyun will be damned if he lets work get in the way of their alone time. 

They arrive at Hong Kong without any hassle and Baekhyun is practically brimming with energy. Chanyeol is no better, eagerly feeding back until they’re both wired by the time they get the hotel. 

Their hotel suite is nothing short of a penthouse. Chanyeol grins, crowding Baekhyun against the foyer as he kisses him soundly. 

“Inside!” Baekhyun gasps, desperately pawing at Chanyeol’s jacket. 

Chanyeol makes a sound, kissing up Baekhyun’s neck, nuzzling into his pheromones gland once, twice, before he breaks off. He leads Baekhyun deeper into the suite, only pausing when Baekhyun freezes.

In the corner of Baekhyun’s eye he catches sight of something colourful. He gasps in delight as he sees a heart shape of all his favourite snacks on the crystal table at the centre of the entertainment area, surrounding a giant bouquet of flowers. Playing on the wall to wall screen is the runway clip of their debut collection, two years ago. Baekhyun remembers that day fondly as it was their first ‘official’ date with Chanyeol taking Baekhyun out. 

When the media realized who exactly was on Baekhyun’s arm, they had a field day. They’re something of South Korea’s IT couple currently. 

“You sap,” Baekhyun teases, easily stepping into Chanyeol’s arms and leaning up for a kiss. Chanyeol indulges him, smiling into the press of their lips. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your wearing the pants from our first collab line.” 

Chanyeol grins. “It has a lot of memories.”

“Of you trying not to get hard?” Baekhyun snorts, grinning into Chanyeol’s revenge kiss. 

“What else was I supposed to do when you got on your knees for me?” Chanyeol whines. 

“Want me on my knees now?” Baekhyun teases, licking across Chanyeol’s jaw. 

Chanyeol inhales sharply but he shakes his head. “No, today is all about you. Let me take care of you.”

Baekhyun softens, the mood turning from urgent to something more slow, seductive. “You don’t have to,” Baekhyun mumbles, accepting Chanyeol’s soft, sweeping kiss. 

“You deserve it,” Chanyeol whispers, gently leading Baekhyun into the room. The floor to ceiling windows shows a fantastic view of the city skyline, the dark night a perfect backdrop to the atmosphere that takes hold. 

“If you wanted to seduce me, all you had to do is get naked,” Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol presses more and more kisses against his lips, walking them backwards until Baekhyun is pressed against the glass window. 

“Don’t worry, I plan to do that too,” Chanyeol promises, eyes dark. 

Baekhyun gasps, arms flying around Chanyeol’s neck as his lover lifts him up, hands like iron bands around Baekhyun’s thighs. He doesn’t even tremble with Baekhyun’s weight in his arm and it’s stupidly hot. 

“You’re such an alpha,” Baekhyun whines into the kiss Chanyeol initiates. “Always manhandling me.”

Chanyeol chuckles into their kiss, breaking away to pepper softer kisses down Baekhyun’s throat. “You like it. Like that I take what I want. That I make you mine.”

Baekhyun shudders, moaning when Chanyeol’s teeth scrape over the pheromone gland on his neck. The slow simmering arousal in his stomach erupts, fire licking his veins as need takes over him. 

In a few hours, he’ll be in heat. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasps, high and needy when Chanyeol sucks a bruise into his throat. “Bed!”

It never gets old, the way Chanyeol steps away from the wall, still holding Baekhyun. He carries him all the way to the bed, gently dipping back into the mattress. Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol grabs the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt, lifting it off his head and ducking down to suck a nipple. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun keens, hands threading through Chanyeol’s hair, arching up into the powerful sucks of Chanyeol’s mouth. He’s sensitive here and Chanyeol loves to take advantage of it, other hand thumbing Baekhyun’s nub, flicking it until Baekhyun is writhing back into the pillows. 

“Stop teasing,” Baekhyun demands, needy. 

“We barely started foreplay,” Chanyeol laughs, a bit mocking as he bites down Baekhyun’s sternum to his pant line. 

Baekhyun instinctively bucks up, his hardening cock looking for friction. Chanyeol pins him in place, broad hands easily holding Baekhyun down. “Don’t you want my mouth?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Kiss me and finger me,” Baekhyun demands, pouting his lips in a way he knows Chanyeol can’t resist. 

Sure enough, Chanyeol groans. “Fuck, babe.”

Chanyeol hastily climbs off the bed and strips himself. Baekhyun is no better, hurriedly crawling out of his pants. 

When he’s naked he spreads his legs wide, inviting Chanyeol to take his place.

“You’re already wet,” Chanyeol moans, kissing Baekhyun hard, body bullying closer in between Baekhyun’s legs until his cock is nudging Baekhyun’s. 

It’s true, Baekhyun is so riled he’s already leaking slick. He could blame the heat, but the truth is he’s been aching for Chanyeol for days. Preparing for this vacation meant tying up loose ends and overtime at work. It’s been nearly two weeks since they’ve had proper sex and Baekhyun feels sensitive. 

“Don’t tease,” Baekhyun says again. 

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun, hard and deep. His hand rubs up and down Baekhyun’s flank, making Baekhyun hyper aware even through their frantic make out. He mewls when Chanyeol’s fingers finally dip lower, brushing softly over Baekhyun’s hard cock. His fingers rub over it, playing with the sensitive head until Baekhyun is bucking, thighs twitching. 

"Alpha," Baekhyun moans. 

It’s taken so many months before Baekhyun had been able to say the title in bed. He knows the concession only makes Chanyeol hotter and he uses it mercilessly to get what he wants now. 

"I'm here, babe," Chanyeol whispers huskily in his ear. 

Baekhyun chokes on his own breath, chest heaving harshly as Chanyeol abandons Baekhyun's cock, two fingers trailing down over the crease of his groin. They gather up the slick that is practically pouring out of Baekhyun, following the stream until they get to the source. 

Chanyeol rubs over his hole, teasing Baekhyun even as he bucks down. Just as Baekhyun is about to demand action, Chanyeol sinks both fingers in one go. 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun moans loudly, breath coming in unevenly as he feels his rim swallow Chanyeol’s thick fingers, his inner walls throbbing around the intrusion. Chanyeol takes up all the space inside him so easily. 

It feels almost too good. Baekhyun's stomach drops as arousal washes over him like a tidal wave, until he is drowning. Chanyeol's fingers feel so thick and big inside him, perfect, but Baekhyun needs more. He squirms, moans loud and high as Chanyeol begins to fuck his fingers in.

White noise rings in his ears as Chanyeol uses his other hand to go back to playing with his nipples.

"You’re perfect," Chanyeol rumbles, voice getting deeper. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Baekhyun's ears burn, face flushing at the pleased tone in Chanyeol’s voice. Baekhyun’s nipples tighten at Chanyeol’s words, swollen and achy with Chanyeol’s terribly arousing words, teasing ministrations.

Chanyeol traces his rim with a third finger, pushing it into him and catching Baekhyun’s gasp of pleasure. He plays Baekhyun’s body all too easily, until Baekhyun is begging, cock straining. 

“Let me fuck you,” Chanyeol pleads, groan so deep and sensual, Baekhyun’s gut alights with fire and need. 

“Yes, yes,” Baekhyun gasps, easily going when Chanyeol manhandles him so he’s on his hands and knees. “Fuck me, Yeol!”

He can feel his slick dripping down his thighs, and clearly Chanyeol can see it because he growls low before he ducks down and licks a broad swipe up. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cries out, thighs trembling, arms nearly giving out as Chanyeol licks up to his hole, dirtily tonguing in. 

“You taste so good, Baek,” Chanyeol moans, licking over Baekhyun’s hole again and again, only breaking away when Baekhyun’s arms finally give out. 

Finally, Chanyeol moves, shuffling closer, one hand prying Baekhyun’s asscheek away, cockhead notching against Baekhyun’s hole. 

Baekhyun whimpers, pushing his ass back to get Chanyeol to sink in already. He rubs his face in the mattress, already soaking in the potent scent of Baekhyun&Chanyeol, the arousal that coats it. Baekhyun pants, rocking back desperately. 

Baekhyun ends up biting into the pillow, screaming when Chanyeol fucks in. No matter how many times Baekhyun has taken Chanyeol’s cock over the years, the burn never fades. Chanyeol is huge but familiar, spears into Baekhyun until his walls part to welcome Chanyeol back, leaving Baekhyun gasping helplessly as he’s filled completely by his mate. 

His cock rubs over Baekhyun’s omegan opening, making him shriek, cock pulsing at the sudden burst of almost overwhelming pleasure. His opening only dilates when he’s in heat and it’s incredibly sensitive now, just hours away from it. Right now it acts as a pleasure button more overwhelming than his prostate. 

Baekhyun’s cock drools into the bedding even as his slick drips out of his hole. It’s obscene the sound his ass makes when Chanyeol thrusts in shallowly, the squelch of slick being fucked in and out. 

“You’re so good for me,” Chanyeol praises, kissing over Baekhyun’s back, tonguing the claiming mark at the base of Baekhyun’s neck. “You feel so fucking amazing. Are you ready, baby?”

Baekhyun moans, drooling into the pillow. “F-fuck me!”

Chanyeol slowly starts to thrust, letting Baekhyun try and adjust himself. The drag of Chanyeol’s cock inside is almost too much for his oversensitive walls. Baekhyun keens, clenching down hard.

“I’ve got you, babe, I’m here. Can you take it?” Chanyeol rumbles, voice throaty and deep. Baekhyun nods, moaning. Every breath he takes makes Chanyeol feel bigger inside him, only Chanyeol’s hands at his hips grounding him. But he wants it so bad, wants Chanyeol’s knot.

Chanyeol starts to build up a rhythm and Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The sounds he’s making are slutty, desperate and needy. He can’t stop himself, small ‘ahs’ fucked right out of him. 

“I’m gonna knot you, babe,” Chanyeol groans. His thrusts pick up, until he is slamming hard and fast into Baekhyun, hips bruising Baekhyun’s ass with how deep he is. 

“Please, please,” Baekhyun begs, voice hoarse. “Yeol, please!” 

Baekhyun can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his gut. His cock swings, aching and hard.

“Can you cum just from my cock?” Chanyeol asks, panting into Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun’s face burns so hot, embarrassment making him clench around Chanyeol. He buries his face into the pillow, trying to hide himself but Chanyeol isn’t having it. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun moans, loud and high when Chanyeol slips out, manhandles him until he’s on his back and fucks back in. “Chanyeol!”

“Never hide from me,” Chanyeol growls, almost folding Baekhyun in half as he gather’s Baekhyun’s legs and pushes them back so they can get closer. 

Baekhyun’s hands scramble for purchase, eyes hazy as pleasure assaults him. Chanyeol’s fucking in with shallow, fast thrusts, rubbing over Baekhyun’s omegan entrance with each pass and rational thought it escaping his mind. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck and pressing him closer. “Please!”

“Anything you want,” Chanyeol pants, kissing Baekhyun hard. His tongue slips in and licks over Baekhyun’s, just as his hips begin to jackrabbit. 

Baekhyun can only moan, muffled and desperate as his body winds itself up. His cock barely brushes against Chanyeol’s stomach but he doesn’t need the stimulation, not when he can feel Chanyeol’s knot growing at the base of his dick, slowly pressing against Baekhyun’s hole.

“I’m going to cum,” Chanyeol pants into Baekhyun’s mouth. “Cum for me when I fill you up, Baek.” 

Baekhyun can’t even scream. The growing knot knocks against Baekhyun’s rim once, twice, before finally slipping inside. Chanyeol stills, the heavy sigh of pleasure he releases, cumming deep inside Baekhyun. 

With a scream, Baekhyun cums hard, clamping down desperately around Chanyeol. His slick squirts around Chanyeol’s cock even as his own spurts a pathetic amount of cum. His head thrashes back and forth, screaming as Chanyeol bites into his shoulder, pinning Baekhyun down as he pumps Baekhyun full. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sobs, hiccupping on a moan as Chanyeol’s knot grinds against his prostate, too sensitive. “Chanyeol!”

“One more,” Chanyeol pants, rocking hard, knot too big to thrust. 

Baekhyun shakes, arms limply falling to his side as Chanyeol rears back, gripping Baekhyun’s hips. He tilts them up, sinking his cock in just that bit deeper, still cumming himself. 

The pleasure is relentless, too much for Baekhyun’s over sensitive nerves. The pleasure rocks through Baekhyun in thudding waves, inescapable. Tongue lolled out and eyes rolled back, Baekhyun cums again as Chanyeol’s cockhead rubs over his omegan opening. 

His walls milk over Chanyeol’s knot, keeping the pleasure going as he can’t escape the thickness inside of him. But Chanyeol isn’t grinding anymore so the ebbing waves are bearable enough that Baekhyun can breathe again. 

Time blurs for a bit. Chanyeol holds him close, rolling them so Baekhyun is on top, limp over Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol rubs over his back, calming Baekhyun down as his knot begins to shrink. Without rut, his knot won’t stay hard for longer than a few minutes. He’ll be in rut soon enough though, Baekhyun thinks greedily through the exhaustion. 

When his knot shrinks, a wave of cum pours out of Baekhyun’s hole. He whimpers, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

Chanyeol hushes him, nosing into Baekhyun’s cheek, tilting his face until he can kiss him, soft and tender. 

“You’re so perfect, I love you so much,” Chanyeol whispers, voice deeper than usual with how fucked out it is. It makes Baekhyun shudder, sinking further into Chanyeol’s embrace. 

“Love you,” Baekhyun slurs, kissing Chanyeol’s throat. 

Chanyeol holds him until Baekhyun stops shivering, mouthing over Baekhyun’s pheromone glands until he’s settled, floating in a soft headspace. It’s not quite submission, Chanyeol hadn’t pushed hard enough for that, but it’s nice. He trusts Chanyeol completely to take care of him like this. 

Baekhyun is pliant when Chanyeol gently moves him, getting them to the end of the bed and then carrying him to their en suite bathroom. 

He runs them a bath, water almost scalding hot, just the way Baekhyun likes it. Chanyeol sinks in behind Baekhyun, cradling him against his chest, kissing up and down his throat, his cheek, his lips, until Baekhyun is nearly purring. 

“You feeling okay?” Chanyeol asks, cupping Baekhyun’s face, after a few moments. 

Baekhyun nods, still feeling blissed out. “Amazing,” he whispers, kissing Chanyeol’s swollen lips. 

Chanyeol grins. “Amazing, huh?”

Baekhyun groans, pinching Chanyeol’s thigh as warning. “Terrible. Let me bask in this before you start goading me.”

Chanyeol smiles, small and earnest, nothing like the goofy grin he has on most of the time. He kisses Baekhyun long and deep. Baekhyun weakly reciprocates, sucking softly on Chanyeol’s tongue.

They break away and Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, burying his face into Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “Love you.”  
  
  


Baekhyun flushes, rolling his eyes. But he’s all too pleased and he hums happily. “Love you too, idiot.”  
  
  


When Chanyeol cuddles into him in their bed, holding Baekhyun close, almost like he can hide Baekhyun from the world, Baekhyun takes a moment to think back on their meeting, all those years ago. 

While their beginning might have been less than perfect, Baekhyun wouldn’t trade a single moment of their rocky start. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol mumbles sleepily into Baekhyun’s neck. 

“You,” Baekhyun answers, holding Chanyeol’s hand tight. 

Chanyeol smiles, and Baekhyun feels it against his skin. “Good. You’re all I think about too.”

Baekhyun huffs out a small breath of laughter, hand intertwining with Chanyeol’s. 

He falls asleep in Chanyeol’s embrace like that, knowing that when he wakes up Chanyeol will be there, ready to walk with Baekhyun into the world. 

{End.}

  
  
  
  



End file.
